Unlimit-ED
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: When the Eds switch places with the major Justice League members, they face a threat that'll bring the humanity to the bring of extinction while the League will face the terrifying threat to mankind - jawbreakers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Justice League or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

_**Unlimit-ED**_

**Kara in the Slums**

Kara's POV

I would never forget what I endured in my time. I remember it like it was yesterday. I opened my eyes, yawning as I stretched my bones, popping them to their rightful places. My eyes took a frightening glimpse of a bright-colored room. What worried me the most was that I was on top of an inappropriate, circular bed mattress. The bed sheets were purple, but the room left out a sweet-smelling pleasure in my nose, messaging my senses.

"What the?" I said, what I noticed immediately was that when I scratched my head, I felt little to no hair on my head.

"Yah!" I panicked.

I then heard a faint cat from out of nowhere.

"What the?" I asked again, "Is there a cat in here?" I jumped out of bed, surprising with my now short, stubby legs as I walked across a mirror, about half my new height.

Suddenly, there were sounds of chickens from the background. The chickens grew louder and suddenly stopped when I looked into the mirror.

"Um, Ma, I think the hens are loose. Wait?" I began to think, "We don't have hens in our farms, and WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" I roared in the mirror as my long baby hair stretched outwards, sizzling in the air. My head stretched in abnormal height as my eyes dilated to the size of a basketball, popping out as if they're trying to escape. A horse neigh from out of nowhere.

"Wait, I don't own a horse? And I don't remember taking drugs, matter a fact I don't take them anyway! Where am I? I panicked as a horse whinnies from out of nowhere.

I ran out of the house, unscathed, noticing that there was a huge hole in the wall. ! horse grunted as I turned back.

"So if this is hell, where 's Satan?" I asked.

"Hi there, Eddy!" I heard a yelp from behind. I was so scared that I jumped up on a branch by a tree and tied by limbs on the branch.

"There he is," I said shivering.

"What you doin' Eddy?" asked the wierd, bald-headed boy.

"Who's Eddy? I'm not Eddy. I'm Super..." The branch began to break, and when it did, I tumbled down to the ground with a thud. A cow mooed from out of nowhere.

"Where's the cows?" I asked, literally seeing stars revolving around my head.

I got up, with scrapes on my face, and I faced the boy.

"I am Supergirl! And I demand to know of my whereabouts!" I said.

The boy was lost.

"Supergirl?" the boy asked, "Plank, you got that?" he said talking to a wooden board.

"Why are you talking to a board?" I asked.

"Plank said, how can you be Supergirl, but you are a boy?" the boy asked, chuckling.

"No, I'm for real. I am Supergirl!" I said, "Trust me, if I see Luthor's face, you'll know."

"Who's Luthor?" the boy asked.

"Save your breath Kara," I heard Batman's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a teenaged boy wearing a red shirt, a black sock on his head, and shorts. He also wore strange, spiky shoes. I also noticed that his outlines were shaking a bit.

"Batman?" I was confused.

"First thing when you enter a parallel universe, never tell anyone your identity if you are the opposite gender, isn't that right Wonder Woman?"

"Wonder Woman? She's here?" I asked.

"Just try to plug your nose, and refrain from laughing. I did, and it was easy. But for you..."

I turned around and saw a tall boy with yellow skin and no chin. He wore a red and white striped shirt under a filthy green jacket, a pair of shorts, and sneakers.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Diana," said the tall 'boy' with an Amazonian, feminine tone in its voice.

"Wonder Woman?" I was shocked.

_**Author's Notes: Ready to bust a gut? I know I had writing this funny little fic. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to check out other stories. This is MegaRdaniels signing out...**_

_**Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Eddy in the Debunked**

Eddy's POV

I woke up one morning and I found myself looking at the Earth. Wait, since when mom got a live sized view of Earth. Meh. I got up from my flat-bed, but oh, that wasn't the wierd part. When I got up from bed, I felt - no, I was taller than usual.

"Huh?" I was confused.

'Looks like my threat to God must've been worthwhile after all," I said chuckling my usual chuckle. However, when I lended my hand down to my chest, I felt round, squishy things on me. I was peeved.

"Ed!" I yelled, "When I see you, I will - wait..."

I looked down and saw that my chest were out - really they were freaking out! I dropped my jaw as my cheeks became rosy red immediately. I squished them lightly as I whimpered in fear.

"Mother," I cried. I then saw a mirror ahead of me. i walked to it, trembling. In the mirror, I saw some blonde chick wearing a white shirt with some strange emblem on her shirt, a short blue skirt, and red boots. She was also wearing a red cape. I had blue eyes, and the like.

I screamed.

The door slid open and out from it was some strange, robust man who looks like he been taking too much steroids. A man who's that size would be laughed at in a minute. He had a very strange hair cut, his hair (parts of it) were sliding one-fifth of the way down his also had the same emblem on his shirt, only red and yellow. I almost bust a gut when I saw that he was wearing red tights. What the hell? He had, I don't know, blue tight leggings, pants whatever, red boots, a cape, and a chisel chin.

"Kara? Is something's the matter?" asked the strange dressed, big dude.

"Kara?" I was confused. Who the heck was Kara? And who this dude? Why am I here? And why is this guy dressing like as if it's Halloween? All these questions are making my brain hurt! "Who the heck is Kara?"

The big dude rose his left brow. I just asked a question. Who was this chick?

"Are you having a cold, Kara?" asked the dude.

"Stop calling me Kara you quack!" I yelled angrily, "My name is Eddy, and I don't know what you did, but you better change me back whoever you are, you sick perverted minded person, or I'll come over there and stuff my foot so far down you throat you'll have trouble pooping it out!"

The man was frightened.

"Kara?"

"Okay that's it!" I marched right over towards him as I unsleeved my sleeves. The man closed the door on me.

"Hey, I'm not done with you! Come in here and fight like a man!" I yelled angrily.

"Kara, calm down. I don't know what's happened, but I'll make it right. We'll find Luthor, and I promise we'll undo what has happened he attacked you," he said.

What in the living hell? I took one WTF look at this insane asylum character. Who the heck is he saying - no, what the heck is he saying? Who the heck is Luthor, that's one, and two WHO IS KARA?" I twitched my eye, twice as I continued to give him my you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Let me out of here you idiot!" I raised my fist above the door's face and slammed it down - only to discover that I led a massive dent on the metal door. I was wide-eyed at this as I looked at my fist.

"Awesome," I said, "Now, you are in BIG trouble now, bub! Wait 'til I get out of here and give you a big, massive smack down!"

This worried the big dude further.

"I'm calling Batman," said the big dude, as he prepared the call on his conlink. Suddenly, I saw some man throughout the window wearing a black cowl, armor, and had half the build from the big dude. He must be the Batman or somewhat.

"Why is everyone wearing costumes?" I asked myself.

Outside, the big dude stopped the Batman for a minute.

"Batman, thank goodness. What are the analysis on Kara? She had been exposed on the gas caused by Luthor," said the big dude.

"I'm sorry, I misinterpret. Who is Kara. Sorry, but I'm lost, I'm trying to find Peach Creek, and I don't know my out," said the Batman. I could immediately detect Edd's voice. Wait, Edd was the man behind the black cowl? What?

"Sockhead?" I yelled.

Edd turned around and rose his eyebrow.

"Huh? Eddy?" Edd said looking at me.

"Yo, get me out of this thing. Don't worry, the big dude makes Ed looks like Einstein. Just bust me out of here," I said.

Edd was lost, "Eddy?"

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

The big dude seemed lost. Good, he deserves to be lost.

"Batman? Are you okay?" asked the big dude.

"Yes, I mean," Edd cleared his throat, "Yes, everything is okay. Extravagant indeed," he said imitating a very fake, deep voice.

"Are you sure?" asked the big dude.

"Yeah," Edd said, sweating.

The big dude sighed.

"Can you trust me on Kara?" he asked.

"Sure," said Edd.

"Good."

The big dude groans and faces Edd.

"I trust you, my friend. Run an analysis and tell me what's going on with her, because I don't think she's acting like herself," said the big dude.

"Will do," said Edd. The big dude walked away as Edd slid a card at the slot and the door automatically opened.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

Edd chuckled.

A random man walked by and whistled a wolf tone as he looked at me in a seductive way.

"Hey yo! Mind your eyes B, Mind your eyes! Don't make me come over there and shove that..."

Edd pulled my head around.

"Eddy, stop," he said, "Is that you?" he continued to giggle.

"Giggle, and I'll make a dent on your skull," I threatened, until it hit me.

"Wait, if you're here, and I'm here then..."

Then it hit us.

"Where's Ed?" we panicked.

**Author's Notes:**_**Hello guys of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it for you guys. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Wonder Ed**

_**Flash's POV  
**_

I was walking in the hallway on a mission to exchange some files to Batman. I passed by the kitchen only to hear a ruckus from the inside. I leered in and I took a horrific gander at what I percept to be one of the most horrifying images I had ever seen in the history of horror. My eyes dilated from their sockets as I literally saw Diana gulping down a whole crate full of gravy. My face puckered from disgust.

I walked in, frightened as I took a look at her immutable stomach, shockingly it wasn't changing any form, thank god. But when she finished, she slammed the crate down and delivered a great big belch.

She pounded her chest and chuckled.

"Diana?" I began.

Diana was scatter-brained.

"What? Where?" she looked side ways, she was fickling. It was as if she doesn't know her identity.

"Diana?" I asked her.

She continued to roam.

"Diana!" I yelled.

She turned around, mouth puckered in confusion.

"Hi I'm Ed!" she announced.

"Huh?" I was as bit as confused than anyone on this space station if they knew what was going on.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Diana dashed to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked me back.

What I noticed was that she had a very masculine voice on the verge of puberty. I was timid for her. I was afraid that she might had been exposed to the gas left by Luthor.

"Um, I'm fine. How about you?" I asked worried.

Diana stood there in silence. She was smiling a very creepy smile. I was scared, very scared.

"What?" Diana said looking at me.

"Um, I got to go," I said unwrapping her arms, slowly backing away from her, "I got to deliver this to Batman."

"There's a Batman?" she asked freaking out, "Oh sweet beans, Eddy has been mutated into a Batasauraous-Maneater!"

A Batasaurus wait what?" I was confused and terrified.

"Attack the invader!" she yelled as she lunged up at me and began to attack.

_**Edd's POV**_

Oh dear where could Ed be? After I discovered Eddy's bezare new body, we took a stroll on the hallway to look for our friend. We looked high and low for our lovable oaf, but unluckily we were lost in our squaller. Eddy complained, but yet could not stop bouncing the body's breasts. He finds it amusing for some reason, I don't know.

"Hey Double D?" he asked.

"What?" I sighed.

"Look?" he said dropping the body's breasts up and dropping them only for them to bounce up and down. I groaned in annoyance and slapped my forehead; luckily there was no red mark on my forehead because I was wearing the bat-cowl.

Eddy chuckled.

"I can get used to this," he said.

"Only in your dreams Eddy," I said

We took a look in the kitchen to discover a brawl between a woman wearing skimpy clothing, skimpier than Eddy's and some man wearing a red suit.

"Batman! Kara! Help!" asked the man in the red suit.

"I think he's calling you Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Me? What can I do?" I asked.

"Attack the invaders!" yelled the woman in a masculine voice. Wait, was that Ed in that body? Wait, Ed is the woman wearing the skimpy clothes attacking the red suited man?

"Ed is that you?" I asked shocked.

Ed stopped attacking and lets the man go. He looked up smiling.

"Hey guys!" he yelled.

Eddy was chuckling out of control until...

"BWAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Eddy was laughing uncontrollably. He was laughing so loud that he grabbed the attention of the people who were passing by us.

**Author's Notes:**_**Review for more chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there folks of the fan-ficition community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fanfic, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**2 and 2 Equals Annoying**

**Batman's POV**

In this strange dimension, I was too was shocked when I discovered that I had switched bodies to a teenager. I kept my distance from the neighborhood kids and I was focused on my work. I had to run some test to see where we are, and why were we here, was this an example of Luthor's gas? Was it something more? I was talking to Kara that she too needs to keep her distance from the kids. Who knows what other strange things would happen - besides the lack of adults in this area.

"So you're telling me that we have no idea what's going on, right?" asked Kara.

"No, but one mystery is Luthor's omnipotent gas. It might've gotten us to hallucinate in the worse conditions imaginable. My guess is that it could take several days for this effect to wear off, even later," said Batman.

"So, where are we going to sleep? Where do we suppose to go until then?" asked Diana.

"Well, for shelter, that's not a problem. In this neighborhood, it seems quiet enough to assume that its safe. But now this, if anyone comes near you, do not attack. They'll immediate calculate that whoever these guys are we have reincarnated too aren't the guys they use of seeing on an everyday basis. Disguise your voices by every means, but whatever you do, do not give away your identity."

"Got it!" Diana and Kara said in unison.

"Good, now all we have to do is..."

"Ed!" We heard a monstrous yell from yonder.

"Batman, who is Ed?" asked Kara.

"Ed!" We heard it again.

"Probably it's someone she's missing," said Kara.

"I don't know, it sounds pretty angry to me," said Diana.

Unbeknownst to us, a little girl was flying up towards us.

"Little girl twelve o' clock!" Kara pointed.

We all went to our fighting stances.

The little girl landed, rage consuming her as she faced up at Diana. We lowered our guard a bit - only for her to open her abnormal, wide mouth. She faced Diana angrily.

"Ed, mom told me to tell you for you to come clean your room!" she demanded.

"Um, Batman..."

"You shut up Eddy!" yelled the girl.

"Wait, what? I'm..."

I squinted at Kara.

"Oh, yes, I am Eddy. Um, hi?" she waved. Thankfully, the girl ignored her.

"Oh yes, my room. I forgot about it. I'll get right to it, Princess," said Diana giving her a friendly smile - until Diana was grabbed by the throat and was dragged across the street.

"Oh god, Wonder..."

I grabbed Kara and told her that we can't interfere.

"If we intervene, we'll give away our identities by fighting," I said.

"But what about Wonder Woman?" asked Kara.

"You're talking about a woman who saved the world with us numerous times, and could take more beatenings than Superman. She can take it," I said - or I thought.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

I was choking by the little girl, dragged across the pavement like a rag-doll from the 1940s back in Man's World when it entered the Second Great War. I could hardly breathe in the girl's menacing grip. I believed that she was an angry child, and this boy, whoever he was, gave her no to little attention. But I can't assume, not yet I suppose. I felt sympathy - well not right now because I was being dragged across the pavement by this little girl.

When we entered the house, it was nice and clean. She dragged me to - the basement? Wait, what?

After that, we entered the Wash Room. She opened a steel door, where there was a face of a monster on the poster, and threw me right in like I was nothing but garbage.

"Ooomph!"

"Mom says for you to clean up this room!" she slammed the door closed, and opened it up again, "Or mom says you're grounded!" she yelled and blew raspberries at me and slammed the door.

I got up, grunted as I popped the bones on my back. I took as look at my surroundings and discovered a disgusting environment. And I thought Flash's underwear drawer was nasty.

I saw - was there anything to describe it. There are several turkey bodies on the floor, not even been eaten; I saw a very old sandwich on the ceiling and the like. I was about ton puke, but when I went in to the boy's bathroom - I screamed in horror.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Th-Th-Th-There was a-a-a-a tub of gravy. A TUB OF GRAVY! Who bathes in gravy! I saw a cradle hanging on the rail, and the worst of them all, it smelled.

This was not a bedroom, this was hell.

I ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

I banged on the door and begged the girl to send me out of the room. It never happened. I prayed to Athena to make this madness end. I continued screaming until I went mad. After that, I crawled to the corner and shivered. Watching the slimy, old, liquified, moldy sandwich from the ceiling slowly melt, invading my nose from its putrid, horrid stench, I rocked as I sucked on my thumb, only to discover that the nails on this boy was eaten off. Parts of his skin was eaten off, he had several dead skins on it.

Is this place hell? Help me, I need somebody.

**Author's Notes: **_**Review for more!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there folks of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a nw chapter to the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

**Flashing Ed**

_**Flash's POV**_

Just before I knew my life flashed before my eyes, I heard a strange voice. After Diana let go of me, I heard Kara laughing like a dying hyena. She then fell to the ground, still laughing.

"Ed, you got to be more careful," said Batman, or I thought I heard Batman's voice.

"I forget," said Diana, in a very masculine voice on the verge of puberty. My jaw dropped to the ground, eye twitching from fear.

""You should a took a look at this red guy's face," he laughed, "Priceless!"

"Oh that's enough you two!" yelled Batman. It was like I was watching a children's cartoon show with all the wild antics. Was this a dream, or a horrifying nightmare. J'onn was right, I should've never drink coffee at night.

"Gee Double-D, don't get that cowl on your head too tight," said Kara, in a masculine tone in his voice.

Batman glared at Kara for some obvious reason. I was surprised that he didn't walk off. And why Kara is acting like a teenaged girl, with a male voice, and why - oh my god.

"Ed, put down that refrigerator!" yelled Batman to Diana. Kara laughed.

"But Double-D, buttered toast! Breakfast for Ed!" Diana complained, whining.

Batman groaned, but when he caught his eyes at me, he dropped his jaw.

"Um, Ed, Eddy," said Batman.

"Yes, Double D?" Diana asked with food stuffed in her mouth.

Kara calmed down and cleared his - um I mean her throat.

"Don't look now, but the red guy is eerily staring at us," said Batman.

I had nothing to say.

Silence dominated the kitchen. I shrieked and then fainted.

* * *

_**Ed's POV**_

Buttered Toast!

* * *

_**Edd's POV**_

"Nice job Double-D, you killed him!" Eddy said to me.

"Killed him?" I panicked, "Oh dear, I don't want to go to jail!"

"Going to jail? Who's going to jail?" asked a female voice. We turned around and saw a beautiful woman with wings. She looked like an angel of some sorts.

I panicked.

"Please forgive me!" I yelled, crying.

"Batman? Crying? Wait is this some sort of -"

Eddy cruelly smacked the woman unconscious with his bare hands.

"Wow, I can get used to this!" Eddy said.

"Oh dear, Eddy, you got to help me pull these strangers inside the mess hall!" Edd said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I yelled.

"Okay okay!" Eddy yelled, "Bossy pants."

Eddy picked up the woman as I dragged the red fellow. Ed was just - being Ed.

"Ed!" Eddy and I screamed in unison.

Ed responded and followed us to the closet.

We dumped the bodies in the closet, hoping that they'll forgive us - or the people who we have at the moment.

"Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad," I said.

"Why you worrying about?" asked Eddy, holding breast up, lightly squeezing it.

"Do you understand the shrewd consequences plaguing us right now - and stop messing with the girl's -" I blushed.

"Messing with what?" Eddy asked.

"Stop messing with her - I mean your - I mean her - whoever's breasts!" I yelled.

Eddy dropped it, allowing it to bounce. Eddy chuckled.

I groaned.

* * *

_**Flash's POV**_

My eyelids felt heavy from the sudden impact to the floor. I felt that I had died. But when I finally opened my eyes, I saw Hawkgirl net to me, unconscious. Then, I turned my head and I saw Kara and Batman arguing. Diana was banging her head against the wall while repeating...

"Hard head! Hard Head!"

Anger now boiling, I stood up and I took a stand.

"Alright, you two! Now before I deliver a serious ass kicking to you both, where is the real Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batman?" I demanded.

Diana still banged her damn head on the wall as Kara and Batman ogled at me awkwardly.

"Who's Wonder Woman?" Kara asked.

"I think he's talking about you Eddy," said Batman.

"Wait, if Wonder Woman is me, then Ed must be Supergirl or something," Kara said.

"No, wait. I'm wrong. Supergirl is you Eddy," said Batman.

"Huh?"

As they went back and forth, I had a stupefied look across my face. I twitched my eye - until...

"What the hell!" Hawkgirl roared after realising that she was in the closet.

**Author's Notes**: _Hilarity will continue to ensue! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Come back for more hilarity! This is MegaRdaniels signing out and..._

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Justice League or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners!_

**Hi there folks of the fan fiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews. They are always appreciated! Thank you!**

**This is NOT a Misunderstanding**

* * *

**_Flash's POV_**

"What the hell!" Hawkgirl roared after realizing that she was in the closet.

"Batman! Kara! Get me out of here now!"

"Yikes, someone's been up in the wrong side of the bed," said Kara with her now!

Her voice sounded as if it was going through puberty; and that was the scary part of it. She snickered deviously as she clasped her hands in a evil manner.

"Kara? Are you okay?" I asked.

"That's it!" Hawkgirl roared as she used her mase to bash the door from its hindges and flew over to Kara, pinning her down.

"Mommy!" Kara said; Hawkgirl made impact and began to attack Kara.

"Oh my!" said Batman in a worried tone.

"Hey, Batman!" I yelled.

"No you listen here, young man!" he said, "If you don't tell your friend to let him go, I'll give you the one-two!" Batman "threatened".

He hopped forth and back rolling his fists around in a circular motion. I stared at him and was like, Really?

"Batman never sounded as if he was scared. He never backed down from a fight, and plus he never sounded feminine. Kara acted strange as well. She never back talks, well rarely anyway, she never chuckled in a masculine tone in her voice, and plus – what was the whole point of her calling Batman "Double D?"

"Um, Batman?" I began, "Do you need to see a shrink?"

"A shrink? No! I'm okay! It's just that I'm freaking out because well – well look at me! I look like a clown wearing this!"

Kara and Hawkgirl's grunts were heard from afar.

"Y-y-y-you're not Batman. Are you?" I asked.

"Why would I be mutated into a Batman?" the teenaged boy asked, "What kinda messed up world is this?" he complained.

"Real life, join the club," I said.

As we continued talking it over, Not-Kara was fighting Hawkgirl.

* * *

**_3rd Person POV_**

Hawkgirl struck Eddy (in the body of Kara) square in the face, causing him to spit out blood and mucus from his mouth. His teeth flew out. And fell backwards in incredible pain.

"Ow!" Eddy cried.

* * *

_**Eddy's POV**_

After that jerk punched me square in the jaw, she grabbed my neck and threw me across the wall. I called for Ed, but he was busy beating his head against the wall.

Figures.

Just before she launched her fatal blow, I grabbed her arm and threw her back, only to catch myself flying in the air for a minute before I landed on the ground. Suddenly, my eyes became heated.

"That's it, play times over!" Hawkgirl yelled charging to me. Oh yeah, who says!" I yelled, despite my eyes getting hot. The closer we got, the hotter my eyes became – until…

BOOOOM!

My eyes shot out lasers that blasted the half-dressed woman across the room, crashing to a wall. She was injured, but I didn't care. I gloated of how much I was stronger than her. I mean really, I was pretty strong in this body.

I flew over to give her the old one-two. Ashe got up and grabbed her mase and whacked me like a baseball, sending me flying out of the room.

CRASH.

"Okay, I'm hurt now!" I said.

This paused the woman for a minute. She began to realize that I wasn't who I said she thought.

Now angry, she immediately flew over to give me a triple whammy, just before asking in an angry tone, "What have you done with Kara, you brute!" she yelled arming herself.

I got up and dashed over – until Double D ruined the fun.

"Stop!" he yelled.

We all stopped in our traps.

"What?" I asked, "I wasn't finished handling this chick for slamming me to the ground!"

"And I wasn't finished dealing with he-she here!" said the woman.

"That's not Kara," said the red suited man.

"Figured that out when he-she whined like a girl!" the woman said.

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you shut up!" the woman retorted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I whined.

"Can you both shut up!" the red suited man yelled, "Man you two argue like an old married couple!"

"He/She started it!" the woman and I yelled in unison, pointing to each other.

**Author's Notes:** **_Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoyed it! And please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and…_**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there folks of the fanfiction comunity! This is MegaRdaniels giing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

**Rejoice the Rejuvenation**

_**Diana's POV**_

After I cleaned this boy's horrid, disgusting, foul, profane abomination he calls...a room, I was sweating like there was no tomorrow. I was bred to adapt to such etremes, but nothing could prepare me for something like this. I had to swim in the tub of gravy to wipe the tub clean, spiffy clean! Then I had to go in the closet and I found myself caught in an avalanche of sponges. Then I had to get a crowbar to pry a semi-liquified, moldy sandwich that was so rotten that it actually grew spores of tiny mushrooms. Flies made it their home. And then, just before I was finally done, I had to face the horror - undernieth this boy's unholy bed.

I climbed through and I had uncovered an alien world. A world full of stock piles of half eaten chickens, moldy, liquified cookies, and the like. My face turned a surge of dark green, slowly turning to a deathly violate. I pulled my head back, grabbed a broom, and I swept everything from this boy's bed. I cleaned left and right, up and down, and the very like that is his bathroom. Gross. And finally I was done. His room looks spiffy and had class with a touch of a Themyscira makeover.

"Phew," I swept my sweat from my forehead.

I left the room, satisfied as I left to go to the living room to tell my, well his mother of my fantastic progress.

I went upstares and I saw the same little girl with a boy wearing strange braces, wore a blue shirt, white shorts, a little shaky at that, and had an inane hairdo.

"Where is mother, I want to tell her of my progress in my room," I said.

The boy was confused. Why?

"Ed, you're scaring me," said the little girl.

"How am I scaring you?" I asked.

"Ed, since when are you articulate in English?" asked the boy.

"Are you calling this boy an imbecile, I mean me an imbecile?" I asked.

"Okay, again..."

Outside I was pushed out.

"Get the hell out!" yelled the girl as she viciously slammed the door.

I got up dusting myself from the impact and groaned.

"Nice girl," I said in a sarcastic, dark tone in my voice.

"I see you had fun," asked Batman.

"You have no idea," I said, "The boy's room was horrendous."

"How horrendous?" Batman asked.

"Very," I said with a hint of horror in my voice.

"Well at least with this boy, I am able to retreave some primitive gadgettes to help us get back to our universe through equilibrium. How is uncertain," he said.

Suddenly, a boy, riding in his bike (acting as if it were a motorcycle) rolled by us.

"Ha ha, dorks!" said the boy as he rolled off.

"We are standing here talking about what we need to do, and this guy is pretending that he is riding a motorcycle?" Batman said, not changing his epression.

However, this caught the boy's attention.

"What did you say, Double Dweeb?" angrily asked the green shirt boy with the shovel chin.

"I said for you to get on your bike and ride away," said Batman in his usual monotone voice.

"Is that a threat?" asked the angry boy.

"Did I say it is, now get on your bike and ride away or you will regret that we ever met," he said.

"And this is coming from a dork?" the boy insulted.

"No, this is coming from the person who you are going to see in your nightmares," he said, angrily gritting his teeth.

The kids suddenly gathered around and encircled us.

"Bat - I mean Double Dweeb?" I asked, "I don't think its not in the plan for you to fight."

"I'm not fighting. Why would I want to fight a punk if whats that this is all he torments all through out the day, all day everyday?" asked Batman.

"Okay, now I'm mad," said the boy.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners.

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Pre-Urgency**

_**Hawkgirl's POV**_

"He/She started it!" Kara and I yelled in unison, pointing to each other.

"I don't care who started it!" Batman or I think it is Batman said. Man, Batman's voice sounded pretty feminine a little, sounded as if it was going through puberty though. All in all, it was really annoying!

Flash stepped in to try to explain the situation, after he said, "I'll explain everything when you guys get back inside before anyone else see you - and uh, Eddy, get off of Hawkgirl like that, you are way to young to be in that place."

"What position?" Kara asked, refered to as Eddy.

I looked panned to where we positioned - despite our fists were above each other's heads - my legs knotted around Kara's/Eddy's waist as her - um I mean his "breasts" were close to mine - really close. Kara - I mean Eddy - you know what screw it, Eddy - or whoever this guy blushed wildly. He screamed and ran to this guy he calls Double D., jumping on his arms and faced him.

"You know, this is very wierd if you ask me," he said, before Edd dropped him on the ground. I got up, pissed off and marched to Flash, armed with my mase.

"Okay, I hope that you can run nearly to the speed of light if you don't tell me what's going on!" I roared.

"You got me!" Flash said, "But I believe it was from that gas Luthor exposed to Batman, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman."

"Wait, Wonder Woman too?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah - wait," he trailed off, "Where is Wonder Woman?"

BAM! - we heard a thundering noise from afar. We turned around and discovered the Themysciran princess torchering Beast Boy.

"Yo, get off me Wonder Woman!" he begged.

"Pet the chicken! Pet the chicken! Chickens!" Wonder Woman said - until Bat *clears throat* Double D yelled -

"Ed! Put that green - green chicken?" Double D shook and fainted.

Oh, and he didn't faint when he saw a woman with wings. Oh, okay, nice.

Kara - I mean Eddy was trying to control his laughter, but couldn't.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Eddy laughed so hard that he hit the ground. I was surprised that he didn't develop a potent migraine.

Just before things couldn't get any worse - it got worse.

"Hawkgirl, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman, Super -" J'onn arrived, serious looking as always hesitated at Eddy, laughing like a dying hyena.

"Is something amusing?" J'onn asked, confused.

Eddy sat up; but when he saw J'onn, he laughed again.

"Lady Gaga Reloaded! Take off that make up!" Eddy yelled, still laughing. We all looked at him as if he was really dying, in a good way - minus J'onn, he was discombobulated. Flash and I facepalmed, Batman - dammit! - I mean Double D passed out, and Wonder Woman - what Eddy refered to as Ed, took off her left boot, lifted up her toe, and ate the skin from her meat! She literally tore apart the skin from the base of the toe, tore it out (it was a string of skin), and ate it like it were pork chops! Who does that!?

After that terrible event, Eddy cooled down, and Ed, well Ed was still acting like a dead bird - wait, why am I comparing Ed's brain to a dead bird? Damn, I just insulted all dead birds.

Eddy got up and swept the dust from His/Her/His - skirt? *sigh* Times like these mean that I need a vacation.

"So, what up, bro?" Eddy introduced.

"Kara, you don't seem like yourself. Is something the matter?" he asked in his usual sweet, but serious tone in his voice.

"Um -" dear god he cleared his throat, "Um, no sir, everything's fine! Everything is honky-dory! Mind taking a lady..."

Just before he finished the sentence, I wacked him with my mase.

"Oops, sorry! See, Kara was very sick, and it seems to me that - well Superman told me that Kryptonians have a thing for suffering a rare case of the - um - of the 'Don't Mind-Him-He's-A Nuisance Disorder'. A very severe case. So, if I were you, I would take him to -"

"I wish I could, but I can't. We have an emergency beyond anything we have met before - and who is that?" asked J'onn pointing to Double D/Batman.

"That's Batman," I said.

"No it isn't," said J'onn, "Who is the person inside of Batman, and don't lie again."

I sighed, "Double D."

"Who?"

"Not what you think it is," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, Double D's - that - oh you don't know, that's good," I said.

"I don't know who this Double D is, but it is likely that - "

Then we heard a deep sigh.

"Kevin's mutated to a Mutant Martian CatDog from the Planet Obama!"

"Excuse me?" J'onn curiously asked, before Wonder Woman jumped on him.

"Attack the invader!" he cried.

Wonder Woman jumped on J'onn and began to attack him.

I had no words to describe.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the update for the fanfiction story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as i have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it for you guys. **_

_**Boy, everyone wants this chapter to appear in the updates! And I know ecatly why. This kinda caused me to pull away and try to think of how the chapter is going to play out. You can say it took me 2 days for me to write and plot and the like, and i know this chapter is going to either make this fic, or break this fic altogether. Well, this is a dangerous turn. **_

_**Without further adieu, here is chapter 9!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Fight! Fight!**

_**Batman's POV**_

The angry shovel-chinned boy glared at me funny, looking as if he was gawking at me. What was this boy's problem with this kid? His shrewd attitude only defines the person who has the severe case of intermittent explosive disorder.

"Okay, now I'm mad," he said.

I got into my fighting stance; my left foot stretch to the back while the other slid further out a little, I held my fist, aiming at the boy, guarding my face to what was about to unfold. Diana was right beside me in her fighting stance, the kids were a little shocked, but at the same time did not stop them from cheering.

"Oh, Double D Ed boy is going to get the boot!" said a strange, tall boy with blue hair with an Eastern European accent.

"Kevin! Kevin! Can I make tombstones?" asked a little girl with a big mouth.

"No one is dying under my watch," said Diana.

"Shut up, stupid!" said the girl with the abnormal big mouth.

"What?" Diana was offended. She unsleeved her shirt and angrily approached the girl. I stopped her just in time, telling her not to partake in the girl's psychological warfare. Diana growled and glared at the girl. She folded her arms and mumbled. She then faced me and said.

"If I can't fight, why are you?" Diana asked.

"Because I was engrossed in a wave that you can't surf away," I said.

"What?"

"Meaning, I'm in a situation that I can't escape from. If I run, this kid's reputation will go down the toilet..."

"But fighting this kid...?"

"Might or might not usher in a new era for this kid. As smart as this kid seems, I'll be damned to see someone to suffer behind my mistakes," I said.

Diana nodded and backed off.

"Okay kid, let's..."

He landed the first punch to my nose.

"What, I didn't say..."

The kid punched me again, twice in the face.

"Hey!" I roared.

"Oops, are you going to cry again, dork?" asked the kid as he charged at him.

I opened my eyes, and saw the speeding kid coming right up to me. i stood up and calculated the precise time I would have to settle with this kid.

"I'm not a dork!" I roared, I dodged his first wave.

"I am the night!" I grabbed the boy's arm. The boy becomes wide-eyed, and so did the neighborhood.

"I am vengeance!" I broke his, and kicked his stomach. He spat out his own mucus. I forcefully turned him around, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I AM BATMAN!" I roared as I flipped the boy over my shoulders and slammed him to the ground. I grabbed the boy's neck, picked him up and gave him rapid blows to the face. His nose was bleeding at that point, so what I did was that I threw the angry boy in the air, and delivered him a powerful butterfly kick square in the face. He flew in the air, and then later crashed on the ground seconds later.

I landed on the ground with style. i faced the neighborhood kids.

"Who else wants some!" i roared.

The kids were dumbstruck. The funny thing about it was that I hadn't seen Kara during my short brawl against the kid.

* * *

_**Jimmy's POV**_

I was so confused! First Ed was somehow articulate in English, and now Double D acting like a senseless gang banger, with a deep voice. After he gave Kevin a swift, but a terrible beating, Sarah's mouth was so low that it literally hit the ground. I never saw Sarah this surprised in my life.

Kevin got up, growling. He refused to give up despite all the swift beatings he endured. Oh my god, this is so scary that I'm about to pee. I want my mommy! *BAWLING*

* * *

_**Sarah's POV**_

What the hell did I just saw? Double D just beat the living hell out of Kevin with little to no effort at all! What has become of him?

* * *

_**Batman's POV**_

The boy got up, with no intent of giving up. I tried talking him out of it, but it was no use.

"I'm going to make you pay for you ever doing that!" he cried as he charged at me with brute force.

He swung and he swung. i dodged and i dodged with ease. I scowled at him, looking at him pathetically. If this is his bully, he just insulted the word. For shame.

Eventually, he grew tired. That was when I made my move. I slapped him across the face. I slapped him so hard, that if you were in this area, you could hear the echo in 8 blocks. The boy, they call Kevin, spun to the ground, unconscious. The kids were silent.

Kara walked in and patted me on the back, "That'll do, Bat - I mean Red Shirt Guy. That'll do.

"Double D?" said the blonde girl walking up towards me, "You killed him?"

"I slapped him," I said, "Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Great, he can say his name out in the open, but we can't?" Kara complained.

I walked up to her face, gritting my teeth.

"Because you are in a male body, think about that for a moment," I said.

"Oh," she said.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hiya! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the long waited chapter nine! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And if you enjoyed my fics here on , come check my original fics on . You'll find a lot of stuff in there for you guys to check out. Anyway, this is MegaRdaniels signing out! **_

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

**Stop Touching Her!**

_**Edd's POV**_

When I regained consciousness, I saw Ed attacking a green man. Yes, you heard right, Ed attacked some deformed, green-skinned man! Why am I here to suffer even more!? Why, did I take a wrong turn when I was sleeping? I don't like to complain, but this is just too ridiculous.

As Ed attacked the green man, the red guy, the guy who he introduced himself as the Flash was laughing, but not as hard as Eddy. The girl with the wings, Hawkgirl she claimed herself for some reason, watched in horror.

"Is Wonder Woman attacking J'onn, and mistaken him for a mutated something?" Hawkgirl asked.

"That's not Wonder Woman," said Flash.

"If it's not Wonder Woman - I mean she looks like Wonder Woman..."

"But does she acts like Wonder Woman? Does Wonder Woman attacks people for no clear reason?" asked Flash.

Hawkgirl was confused.

I stepped in.

"That's Ed," I said.

"Ed?" Hawkgirl was again confused, "How does a boy reincarnate to a girl?"

"Gee, you are telling me!" said Eddy, once again playing with the girl's breasts.

I slapped his hands from her...chests. *Sigh* One of these days, I just want to go out and get a vacation.

"Hey, why you do that for? It's my body! - well now," said Eddy.

"And if you dare touch Kara's boobs one more time, I will knock your teeth out, you understand!" Hawkgirl threatened the frightened Eddy, waving her fist as she glared angrily at him.

"That's harsh," I said.

"Do tell!" Ed said, before J'onn punched him in the face.

"Enough!" he roared, "I don't know what's going on, and why Wonder Woman attacked me - for some reason," he said, catching Ed digging for gold.

"Peanut?" Ed asked, offering the green guy a share of his, "Gold".

"No thank you, you keep it," said J'onn.

"You're loss," said Ed as he ate his/her booger.

J'onn had a disgusted look on his face., but then he scanned Ed's/Wonder Woman's body, and saw that it's not Wonder Woman, it was Ed.

"Ed?" J'onn asked him.

"Yep!" Ed acknowledged.

"Don't pick your - I mean her nose," said J'onn, now facing us.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you guys are playing, but I don't like it. But I understand why Batman, Kara, and Wonder Woman aren't here. But there is a slight of good news," said J'onn.

"And that is?" I asked.

"And that is the effects should last for 3 days. However, what I could gather is that it was parts from the residue from Luthor's gas the other day when we fought him. Batman, Kara, and Wonder Woman were effected severely. We thought Batman was cured, but I could see I was wrong," he said.

"Question, how could you tell that it wasn't your Wonder Woman?" I asked.

"I scanned his mind," said J'onn.

"Ed has a brain?" Eddy asked.

We all ignored Eddy's comment.

"So we got to the good news, what's the bad news?" Flash asked.

"The mission, there has been a prison break in Gotham City. Originally, i was to have Batman, Wonder Woman, and Kara to handle it, but I'm afraid that i have to add two more.

"Us?" Flash and Hawkgirl panicked in unison.

"Yes, you two. They cannot be seen by the rest of the Leaguers," he takes a glance at Eddy rubbing Kara's butt, "- including Eddy."

"What?" Eddy stopped doing whatever he was going, and gawked at J'onn.

"You heard me, if Superman scans you, you won't say 'what', and I can't save you from his wrath," said J'onn, "So please, keep Ed, Edd, and Eddy out of the League's sight," he said.

"Got it!" said Flash and Hawkgirl in unison.

"And one more thing,' said J'onn, "Any villain that pops up, Ed Edd and Eddy, you must carry on their personas, which means you Double D, you need to be very street wise, and learn how to fight," said J'onn.

"Street wise, fight?" I was worried.

"Eddy, you need to stop touching Kara, and Ed..."

Ed was aloof.

"Get a book," said J'onn.

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you the update for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". Sorry for the delay and such. **_

_**During my hiatus, I began to think a little to make this fic a little interesting. There is going to be a pairing, I'm thinking of a Edd/Harley Quinn. But if you think of any other pairings, just let me know in the reviews. **_

_**Okay, without a further adieu, here is chapter 11! Jonny, if you please...**_

_**Jonny: Start the fic!**_

* * *

**The Aftermath**

_**Batman's POV**_

After the fight, I told the girls to meet up at this boy's house (the body that I'm currently trapped in) so we discuss how we are going to make it through all this until I'm finished with my device.

We all met up in the garage. It wasn't impressive as I thought, despite the many gadgets that was stored in this boy's house, they were primitive and cheap, but they worked okay once I adjusted them.

I flicked on the lights and we saw a sight of this kid's technology in ruins. On our left, there were boots strapped in some accordian-like wedge, then comes afterwards we saw a pieces after pieces of destroyed equipment.

"Boy, this kid must've been a quack," Kara said.

"Not a quack, but a victim," I said, "I'm not sure how, but this kid was probably a victim of some sorts."

"This kid seems very intelligent, rather into the level of J'onn - or even you," Diana said.

"If he could, he could build a dooms day device and destroy the world," Kara joked.

I groaned.

"Okay, it's honest that the kids don't know who we are. I broke my rule that we should not by any means show our identity. I might have caught some suspicion, but you guys have to lay low at all costs. Doing so may result of these kids' reputations being shattered," I said.

"Right," Diana and Kara both said in unison.

"So what are you planning to do for the time being?" asked Kara.

"I'm going to try to build a transdimensional portal for our biological electrical currents can surge through and synchronise through the universe, for our bodies. And if the sync is full, it maybe possible that whoever who possesses these bodies can and will repossess them, and we will return to ours in a split of a second, but its a theory that i have to test out on some samples. In the meantime, we all have to adapt," I said.

"Right, while you work on, whatever you just said, we're going to adapt. But how, we don't even know these guys," Kara said.

"Kara does have a point, even though we are still ourselves, we don't know how to respond to their bodies if they act a certain way. How they eat, what they drink, what are their allergens..." Diana said.

"Don't worry, just test them out, and the longer you do that, the easier it'll become," I said, "So do we understand each other?"

Kara and Diana nodded.

"Good, then it's adjured," I said as I grabbed the garage remote and opened the doors. Standing oddly outside of the garage was a strange, bald kid wearing a white tee, and blue, baggy shorts. He was carrying a plank of wood, drawn on by crayon. The eyes, I believe were blue, the lines. One eye was bigger than the other, and the lips of the drawing were drawn red. It was in that stalemate happy epression across its face, very creepy. The boy ogled at us, smiling his strange, creepy grin. Then he spoke...

"Hi Double D!" he waved at me.

"Hi Eddy!" he waved at Kara.

"Hi Ed!" he waved at Diana.

We all waved back, with out straight faces. Kara on the other hand was a little timid, and a little uncomfortable.

"It's looking at me," she whispered to my ear.

"Blend in," I gritted.

"Whacha doin'?" asked the odd boy.

"Nothing," said Diana looking both ways, "We are doing absolutely nothing. In fact we are...um..."

"Finishing up something," Kara finished.

"You mean..." the boy looked both ways, "A scam?"

"A scam? We will never scam anybody. It is immoral and..."

I gave a glare at Diana. Even though I have morals just like the rest of the League, we can't compromise our mission of us going home.

_Apparently these boys have a thing for scamming other people. But why?_

"Yes son, um a scam. We are working on selling something," I said, trying to be as child-like as I can, "But, before we sell, tell us why do we scam?"

Now, what really scared us was when the boy turned to his wood. This sent chills to all of our spines. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Gee Plank, they sure are lost like the girl in the woods, buddy?" the boy said, "Let's try to play along."

"Man, even the criminals in Arkham isn't this insane," I said under my breath.

The boy extended his hand, "Hi there, my name is Jonny, you must be Ed, Double D, and Eddy! How are ya?"

We all looked at each other in confusion. So apparently, I'm this Double D person, Kara is Eddy, and Diana is Ed.

"We are doing pretty good, thank you!" Kara said in her sweet voice, which made Jonny a little off track, so off track that he rose an eyebrow.

He turned to his board-friend again.

"Holy macaronies Plank! Did Eddy's voice sounded like a girl just now?" asked the boy.

I glared at Kara.

"What? Oh, I mean -" she deepened her voice, "I mean yeah, this is me. And that's Ed, the green jacket one, and Bat - I mean Double D, the short-tempered, long scowling, brute that gets on my nerves sometimes!" she glared at me.

I faithfully returned it.

The boy had his mouth opened.

"Oh my god, you're ghosts!" he yelled in fear. As he yelled and screamed, my fascination kicked up when the boy was in mid-air with hair frizzling up and his eyes dilating wildly. His pupils suddenly grew triple lines as his eyebrows launched from his forehead and levitated above his head in stalemate. After he finished, he created a cloud in mid-air with his rapid rotating feet and took off, just before saying...

"They're mad I tell ya mad!" he roared as he too off in lightning speeds.

We were all speechless.

"Did you see a boy screaming in mid-air and running to the speed of sound, just as fast as Flash?" Diana asked.

"No," Kara replied.

"Good girl," said Diana.

I was more than impressed, in this universe, it appeared to have people with superpowers, a unique gift - and this kid is one of them.

"Diana, get the boy. Kara, study about who and what these guys are, and I'll work with the portal. Go now!" I demanded.

They nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Na**__**zz**__**'s POV**_

After that unexpected turn of events, I saw Ed, Edd, and Eddy walking away from each other after they explain what they were going to do.

My eyes were of course Double D.

I didn't know why though. It seemed that he had that tough persona all along. We all didn't know until we finally witnessed it. It was sure a surprise when I saw him nail Kevin. That was strange, and the way how he insulted him really made me to ponder.

Was this Double-D, or some man in a mask?

I was going to find out either the easy way or the hard way.

* * *

**Author's Notes****: **_**Hi there people of the Internet! Even though, this let out a slight chuckle, how did you think of the chapter so far in comparisons to the others. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new fanfic for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I hae enjoyed it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

**Edtopia: With a Vengeance Part 1**

_**Edd's POV**_

J'onn led us to the platform as the other Leaguers paid their respects for us, mainly for Ed, who was a bit clueless, and I. Some of the people took some notice at Eddy.

When the robust man I met earlier walked towards us, he had a worried expression across his face. He was worried about his cousin, unbeknownst that his cousin was long gone.

Eddy felt a little uneasy.

"Kara, are you sure you want to through with this?" he asked.

"For the last time, MY NAME'S NOT..."

I nudged Eddy by his side and gae him a glare.

Eddy was very uneasy with it.

That's the first!

Eddy rubbed his arm, trying to ease the unexpected pain.

"Gee, um," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, you can count on me, you little red-tight wearing buffoon!" he said with a very fake, high-pitched voice, and ended it with a very scary giggle.

I felt uneasy with him.

The robust man was just as uneasy as I was.

"Buttered toast!" Ed yelled from out of nowhere.

Everyone was silent from Ed's mouth.

"What did Wonder Woman say?" asked a man who dressed like Robin hood for some reason.

"Did she just say, Buttered Toast?" asked a young woman.

I turned to Ed.

"Ed," I said.

He turned around.

"What, Double D?" he asked.

"Stop talking for a moment," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Hawkgirl and Flash gawked at us.

J'onn snapped out from the random trance.

"Um, okay. Is everybody ready!" he asked us.

"Whatever, Green Giant," Eddy chuckled.

"Get on your platform," said J'onn, glaring at Eddy. The robust man was surprised that J'onn was getting annoyed. Why was he surprised?

We stood on our platforms as we awaited for transport. I was more than ready to see what's going to happen to us? I was so excited to travel to Earth in a ray of particles and the like. I was so happy that Flash and Hawkgirl was annoyed.

_**Hawkgirl's POV**_

I have encountered alot of things, but nothing as strange as these three. Yes, there are people who we faced who we encountered were just like them, but at the same rate, those guys are like normal people compared to what we have to endure.

First we have the wise crack who keeps messing with Kara's body like it's a toy, then the stuck up, smartass, and some guy who was raised by wolves! I don't know how much I could take it. By the time J'onn finally activated the transporter, we disappeared from Space Station to Batman's hometown, Gotham City.

I swear, I wished that I could clobber myself to take me away from this nightmare!

_**Edd's POV**_

By the time we left the station, we transported to a dirty city beyond imagining. The city was filthy and dark and the like. Everything was grimy and uneasy. With its abysmal sights and complicated scenery, it'll make anyone feel uneasy.

"Okay, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Normally J'onn won't allow strangers like you guys to take over, but because of Eddy here - well I can't really blame him. Honest to god, I really don't know why. But since you are here with us, we hae to set up some ground rules," said the Flash.

"Rules?" Eddy complained, "Superheroes don't follow rules!"

"That makes you an anti-hero," said Hawkgirl.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere, they were at each other's throats, again.

"Who are you calling an anti-hero, eagle face!" Eddy called out.

"You, blondie! Wanna go!" Hawkgirl erupted. Eventually, before a fight commenced, Flash grabbed hold of Hawkgirl, and Ed and I grabbed hold of Eddy.

"Rotten, two-faced, mouse-eating bird," Eddy mumbled, crossing his arms.

Hawkgirl stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Wow, real mature Hawkgirl," Flash said.

Hawkgirl frowned at Flash; he slowly backed away from her.

"Nice tongue, can I buy it?" Ed asked Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl, Flash, Eddy, and I all gawked at Ed.

Flash looked at us.

"No he wasn't dropped," I said.

"Well, um after that randomness," he said, "Rule number 1, never give up your identity," he said.

"Got it," I said.

"Rule number 2, always stick together! Rule number 3..."

"Applesauce! Always use applesauce while petting a little chicken, so you'll fly like a butterfly," Ed said randomly.

Flash became frustrated.

Hawkgirl groaned, "Don't negotiate with terrorists," she said.

"Applesauce?" Flash was about to picked him up like a board and rocked him as if he was a little baby.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep," Ed sang off-key as Flash became red in the face.

We, minus Eddy facepalmed. Eddy was busy holding his laughter - until...

BOOM!

We heard an explosion from afar.

**Author's Notes:** _**Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the fanfiction community, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_

* * *

**An Uninvited Guest**

_**Batman's POV**_

The next day in this sereal world, I woke up, vigilant and cautious of my new surroundings. I got up from bed and made it up neatly, much to how this boy left it, tucked and pulled. I did my usual daily routines from basic to physical.

After I ate breakfast, I did 12 to 17 sets of pull-ups and push ups. to keep me active and animated for the start of the new day. Though, I caught myself worrying about the safety of Gotham. Despite the eagle eye that is the Watch Tower, none of them remotely know about the true horrors of what goes on in the darkness of my home. Sometimes I worry about the city's safety more about the team at times. I wondered how it was holding up during my absence.

After my daily physical routines, I managed to build some muscle tone for this boy. i looked in the mirror and I caught myself smiling as I flexed my biceps in the mirror, knowing the wonders of how this boy is going to make it in life.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I hurried downstairs and unlocked the door, finally opening it. Standing between me and the rising sun was the blonde girl we saw earlier yesterday. She gave me a warm, comforting smile. However, the first thing she noticed immediately was the boy's body muscular tone. I stared at her blankly, growing a bit impatient. At the same rate, her heart rate increased as she panted heavily.

I was unsure whether this girl was on medications or not. But one thing comes to mind, there was a clue that this girl might have a slight crush on this boy. But I digress.

She continued panting as she awed at me.

"Wow," she began, "You got...big. Way big, not a lot of big, but big."

I rose my left eyebrow in suspicion.

"Are you suppose to be in school or something?" I asked.

"N-no," she stuttered, "It's the second week of June. But that's not w-w-w-what I'm here for, Edd, I mean Double D. I was just asking, how did you learn how to fight like that? I never seen you fight before, anywhere close to something like that."

"Maybe it's time for a change," I said, "Now go home."

As I closed the door on her, she slipped her right foot on the door, preventing the door to close shut. I sighed, now frustrated as I opened the door.

"Kid, I don't have time for..."

"Double D," she interrupted my thoughts, "I know you're busy and all the jazz, but I was just wondering that if do you want to spend time with me - oh I mean us. Us, like Jimmy, Rolf, Sarah, etc. Don't worry about Kevin, by the looks of it, you kinda gave him the scare," said the girl.

"No," I said.

The girl frowned.

"I'm busy. Come back when you're old enough to vote," I said as I closed the door.

"Okay, another time then?" she yelled.

I locked the door and closed the blinds behind me as a coyote strangely howls from out of nowhere. I swear this dimension has some bizarre animal infatuations that occurence.

* * *

_**Diana's POV**_

When I finally woke up in that warm, bright morning. I got up and took a deep whiff of this boy's redecorated room, after cleaning the hell that he left. No offense.

"Simply glorious," I said sighing in relief.

I got up from bed and made it up much to my liking.

I left the room as i slowly closed the door. I went up the rotting stairway to the upstairs hallway as I approached the bathroom just a few doors down.

In the bathroom, I turned on the sink and began the natural routine of brushing my teeth in peace. After I lathered, rinse and repeated, I gurgled and spat out the remaining bacteria that grew in my mouth while I was asleep in my peaceful slumber. Suddenly, as I lifted my head to the mirror stood the angry little girl I saw yesterday standing behind me with a frozen look. She had a shocked, bewildered look across her face. Her left eye rapidly twitched as her eyes strangely developed a black circle encircling her pupils.

"Ed, since when do you brush your yellow, crusted, moldy teeth with an actual toothbrush and toothpaste in my clean bathroom?" she asked curiously but rudely.

Keeping my anger in check, I took deep breaths.

"Well, it's always important to keep up with your dental hygiene so you won't lose your teeth in your wise years," I said smiling showing my pearly white teeth as they glimmer in the light.

DING!

"WELL IT'S MY BATHROOM AND I SAY THAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" the girl roared.

My smile turned instantly into a frown.

"I don't think I like your tone," I said cooly.

"AND I DON'T LIKE YOUR MONKEY ASS STANKING UP MY BATHROOM, AND YOUR NO-CHIN FACE! SO GET LOST!" she screamed.

Okay, at this point, I got really annoyed. I didn't say another word to her, I simply did what she said and walked off, without saying one more word to her. This shocked her. Normally to her, she'll expect this boy to beg or quiver, but what I did was not to tolerate her actions by removing myself from that conflict - thus this infuriated her more.

"And where do you think you're going mister?" she asked rudely.

I tended not to respond, but just for the fun of it, I replied...

"To get away from your roaring loud mouth that's what," I said with a cool, calming tone in my voice, "And make sure you go to the nearest Anger Management class, they'll help you calm down so you don't bust an artery. and I don't approve of your behavior of this - I mean me. So until you learn how to calm down, I will simply look at you as a mere pimple plaguing upon humanity. Anyway, I hope you have a good morning."

I continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the negative energies that rained upon the household. I began to feel sympathy for this boy. Nobody deserves this much disrespect, especially from their siblings. It was immoral and unjust. If Hera could hear me, I would ask her to send down a guardian angel for this boy to look after him. However, I pretty much hoped that this girl would learn to forgive.

But I would eventually learn that change is not always a smooth path when the girl launched herself towards me.

"Take that back you no good monobrow freak!" roared the little girl squeezing my face. I tried to pry her off, but it was no use. No matter how hard I tried to, she held on tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, she did the inevitable.

...she body slammed me to the first floor and threw a bathtub at me.

A cow mooed from out nowhere.

Angrily, i punched my way out of the bathroom, unaware of this boy's strength as I angrily narrowed my eyes at the girl.

"You want to play hard ball? Let's play hard ball!" I yelled.

"Bring it on!" the demented girl roared.

* * *

_**Kara's POV**_

It was a sunny day in the cul-de-sac. I was walking in the court, trying to find this boy who Batman instructed me to find. All day yesterday, I was trying to find him, but no luck. And now today, nothing. You know for a neighborhood this small, it wouldn't be too hard to find a kid - wouldn't it?

I continued my journey east and discovered a playground by my right. From there I saw three awfully dressed young women: one had blonde hair and buck teeth who wore a long gray tee, and red shorts, the other girl had blue hair and wore a punk outfit, and the other girl had what looks like an orange wig who wears a tucked-in white shirt with red polka dots, and blue pants. They looked roughly about my age I'm afraid, no closer to 15. From there, I saw that they were picking on a boy carrying the plank of wood. And then it caught me.

"Is that the boy we met earlier yesterday?" I asked myself.

I knew right then and there that I had to make a stand, even if it is to show my identity.

And soon, I knew I was going to regret it.

* * *

**Author's Notes and an Important Announcement**

**_Hi there this is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, Unlimit-ED. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, what was what did you guys like about this chapter, or hate? I was kinda trying to strive to see this fic in TV tropes or something like that, but I'm hapy in my current status though. _**

**_If you guys enjoyed this fic, or any of my other fanfics, then you will love my original fics in . The username's the same, so it's hard to miss. My current story is the reboot to the story, "Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins" and a science fiction thriller, "Battle for Antarctica". _**

**_I think you guys will find those stories enjoyable. _**

**_Anyway, until we meet again, I bid you guys an adieu and..._**

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**_

**Double D: Gotham Knight Part I**

_**Edd's POV**_

We heard the explosion from afar. We all turned around and saw the mushroom cloud from the bank, from there, an army of convicts were looting.

"Arkham Convicts," Flash said crossing his arms.

"Way big, can I join!" Ed asked.

"Shut up, Ed," Flash and Eddy said in unison.

"Gee, real mature huh Flash?" Hawkgirl shot back.

Flash glared.

"C'mon we got to stop these guys from endangering the people," Hawkgirl said leading the way.

"Follow the leader," Ed said running.

As all that as going on, the looters continued their rampage. They broke through windows, injured countless of civilians and the like. When we came across this horrific sight, we were baffled - including Eddy.

First there was a man who speaks partly Spanish I believe. He was very muscular and had some red tubes feeding into his body and seemed pretty calm, but violent at the same time. He was by some pale, robust man who was so big that he made Superman's weight look like a mouse in comparison.

"Bane and Grundy," Flash said crossing his arms.

"Right, Flash you take on half, while I take on another half," Hawkgirl said.

Eddy felt a bit uneasy.

"Hey what about us!" Eddy complained.

"Oh, I forgot about you three, well, Eddy since you are in Kara's body, knowing that some men in this town will be more than happy to strip you down and pound you, you sit there in the corner over there and hide," she said.

Eddy was past his boiling point.

"Ed go with Eddy and do absolutely nothing! Don't use the rope, don't do anything. Okay. ANYTHING! You got me," Hawkgirl said.

Ed was aloof.

"What?" he asked.

Hawkgirl sighed.

"And what about me?" I asked.

Hawkgirl sighed and walked over to me, "Double D, this is a dangerous city. If those crooks see you, especially you know who," she looked both ways to check for whoever she was talking about, "They will not hesitate to kill you."

"Kill me?" I was immensely terrified, "Why would they kill me?"

"Yeah, why would they kill Double D?" Eddy asked now worried.

"Kill Double D? Shall I get my pitch fork and torches?" Ed asked.

"Shut up," Eddy said.

"Because you're Batman that's why," Flash said.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" I roared.

"Well it does in this town," Hawkgirl said shoving us to the corner, "Double D, I'm entrusting you to keep your friends safe. Can you do that, sicne you are the only one out of the three who has sense," she said glaring at Eddy.

"I always do," I said.

"Good."

"Hawkgirl, I need help!" Flash said battling a set of crooks.

"I'm coming!" she said, "Double D, if anything goes your way, use the Batarangs," she said, "Only the Batarangs!"

She ran off, leaving us in the corner.

"Snot-nose brat!" Eddy mumbled, "I say we take these guys! Besides, I have supers strength for crying out loud!"

"But Eddy, you heard Hawkgirl, we have to stay in this alley for our safety," I said.

Eddy was still not convinced, "Oh and since when did you get the authority?"

I glared at him. Eddy was now a little uneasy.

"Gee Double D, you're creeping me out with that glare," he said.

I smiled.

"C'mon, we need to walk deep into this alley to get away from the conflict," I said.

"Follow the leader," Eddy pouted.

As we began our journey deep into the abysmal alley, we heard footsteps, eerie footsteps.

"Stop!" I said.

"Now what?" Eddy complained.

"Something or someone's coming our way?" I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three gunshots! We were three gunshots near us. The bullets ricocheted from the dumpsters to the ground. We all cringed in fear. Then we heard a laughter, a laughter, sorry to say but, it sounded as if it escaped from the very depths of hell.

"My stomach's don't feel right guys!" Ed said shivering. We all banded together for the worse.

We heard the maniacle laugh again.

"If we make it through this, I'M GONNA GIVE HAWKGIRL A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Eddy said.

"Why not, now?" asked a maniacal voice. We turned around and standing behind us was a vicious clown man accompanied by some wearing a poker jumpsuit. I couldn't clarify who they were, but I know this for certain, I agreed on Eddy.

"Well, well, I thought I never see the day that the Batman cower in fear for my very eyes," said the vicious clown man.

"It's pretty odd how Supergirl and Wonder Woman are cowering as well, Mr. J," said the woman wearing the jumpsuit.

"Yes, yes, I know. Pretty strange, yet abysmal indeed. I expect more from you Batman," said the man.

"I'm scared shirtless guys," said Ed.

"For the very first time Ed, I agree," said Eddy.

"Oh my, the pain," I said.

I imagined the most unbearible pain that they would going to inflict on us, whoever these guys are.

"Hey, baby," the clown began, "How about you start with Wonder Woman and Supergirl, while I start with the Batman," he said.

Suddenly, something in Eddy's mind snapped.

"What you call me, clown boy!" he roared.

The clown was wide-eyed.

"Uh, since when Supergirl sound like a man going through puberty? Strange," said the clown.

"Oh no, clown boy," Eddy roared, "Last time I checked, I was a man! A full grown, 12-year old man!" Eddy shouted.

The clown rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, did Supergirl just said she was a man?" said the woman in the jumpsuit?"

"Okay, that's it!" Eddy said, taking a stand, "Ed!"

Ed stood up immediately like a marine soldier.

"Get him," said Eddy as Ed lunged up in the air towards the clown. The clown smiled and laughed as he pulled out his gun, much to his surprise, Ed blocked the bullets with his wrists and jumped on him.

"Mr. J!" said the woman attempting to help, but Eddy ran towards her to fight her, but ultimately misses.

"I'll show you by calling me a Superchick!" said Eddy lunging rapid blows at her, but misses. The woman suddenly grabbed Eddy's fists, broke his arm, and kicked him right in the face, causing him to bleed out.

"Okay, I'm really hurt now!" Eddy said.

To finish him off, the woman sucker punched him on the nose sending him flying to a dumpster.

"You know, for the cousin of Superman, you sure suck! You can't even land a blow!" she gloated, "Now to take care of Batman."

"My face!" the clown cried, "My beautiful, threatening face!"

Ed was jumping on the clown man, more like a trampulene.

"I have fun, how 'bout you!" Ed said cheerfully.

"Get your feet off me!" the clown coughed.

I watched by amusement.

"Don't worry Mr. J! I'll make Batman pay!" she said. And with that, the clown grew infuriated, and punched Ed off of him. He went over to her and yelled...

"You insulent little twat, I say that I was going to get Batman, you were suppose to be..."

I threw a bowl at him, knocking him out.

**Author's Notes:**_**I know it's not much, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as i have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**From Rose to the Batman**

_**Batman's POV**_

Just a simple solitude, that's all I ask for as a person. I was bestowed that kind of freedom when I inherited this body. Wherever I went in his house, nothing rang nothing alarmed, just solitude and peace. As I worked on the transdimensional modual for us to get back home through our bioelectric field, I heard a thud from the other room. Just what I thought of peaceful solitude, I safely put the equipment down, left the garage as I turned off the lights, walked dow the halls and followed the noise. Even though I was in someone else's body, my higher senses were still present.

When I finally got to the source of my distraction, a shattered vase lied on the floor not picked up. Now who would drop a vase and not pick it up?

I began to investigate of the cause. The first puzzle was that someone had to break in. But then I began to think of how? All the doors were locked, the blinds were shut and the like. How in the world would someone would be breaking an entering.

I sighed as I grabbed a broom and swept the vase from the floor. Hopefully he doesn't notice it though - that wasn't until I turned around and discovered the same girl I encountered moments ago. Startled, I grabbed her arm and threw her to a wall.

Just before I walked over to her to confront her, I saw birds flying around her, tweeting. I don't remember this boy having birds in his house. There were no bird cages. I mean he had ants in his room, and a skull.

As the girl slowly slid down the wall, The birds began to fade.

Was it all just in my imagination? Have I finally gone insane? - or was it something more to the table than I expect.

The girl got up, a little dazed, as she emerged from the sofa. She laughed as she tried to regain her balance.

She approached me as I showed her a bit of pity.

"Wow, Double D, you sure are a fighter and..." she stopped and looked at me again, "And muscular."

Her eyes transformed from pure to lust as her breathing became immensely rapid and deep. I sighed.

"How old are you kid?" I asked.

"12, but I can be 22 if you want," she said.

I had a stupefied look across my face. My eyes twitched and I slowly gasped.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, I ran out of the house, through the wall, running from my dear life. Yes, I said it, I was running from that hormonal deficient girl.

"Great god, get away from me! I'm too old for you!" I yelled.

The insane blonde girl ran after me with the strange clinical condition with hearts in her eyes. What I would never forget was that the hearts were popping in and out of nowhere, encircling around her.

This girl must be the Joker in this world.

* * *

_**Diana's POV**_

I grew weary of this young pain. I stood up, standing in my fighting stance as I began to attack her at once. I lunged myself at her and delivered a menacing punch to the face. I was trying to knock her out, but when I tried, she'll get right back up. This girl somehow fuels on rage, more like Ares, and that's the scary part!

The girl picked me up and threw me outside like I was nothing. Ignoring that I was in this boy's body, I picked up a lamp-post and swatted it at the girl, making her face to deform; she flipped in the air, and flew to the other end of the neighborhood. A mushroom cloud appeared, roaring from afar.

I grew worried, unaware that this girl was combustible. It wasn't until I saw her flying in mid-air, engulfed in fire as she roared like an angry lioness attacking her enemy - and then finally we clashed.

Just before the battle commenced, the war had begun.

**Author's Notes: **_**Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this story as much I had writing it. Please leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Edd vs. Clown Princess of Crime**

_**Edd's POV**_

I was on my knees pleading her to let us live. As Ed and Eddy trampled against the clown, she aimed her weapon at Ed, who was having the time of his life I might add.

"Hey, get off of Mr. J!" she demanded.

Eddy stopped trampling on the clown, but Ed didn't reply that well. He continued to laugh and jump on the clown like a trampulene. The woman cocked her weapon and glared at Ed angrily. She then shot the wall, dangerously close to him, but what we didn't epect was for Ed to immediately react and block the bullet with his silver bracellette.

"Whoa! Eddy, I got a new toy," Ed said.

I was speechless. Clearly, the woman, not surprised by any thought continued to shoot Ed. Ed trampled off of the clown and decided to play this game of hers. He blocked the bullets from from reaching to him with quick-thinking action. Was this Ed, or was it that his new body somehow possess that had incorporated inside of Ed's brain.

His reaction time was a lot quicker than normal. The normal time for humans to react is roughly 0.2 seconds, if not, but in Ed's perspective, he reacted three times quicker than any normal person could, and that was intriguing.

Eddy was speechless, he became curious to what he was capible of. All he discoered was that his new body possessed superhuman strength. He looked at his hands and began to react, until the clown grabbed his leg and pulled a gun to his head, he was steaming mad.

"Eddy!" I rushed over to help him, but seeing that the clown might have seen this coming, he drawed his gun to both of us, laughing.

"Mr. J?" said the girl, until Ed pushed her, thinking it was some sort of game.

Eddy had a cocky smile across his face. Eventually, I let out a smile.

"What the hell?" the clown man said until Eddy back headbutt him, knocking him several feet away from him.

"My head!" he complained.

Having enough, he smiled as he quickly pulled a green rock in front of Eddy. he also haeld a gun in his other hand.

Eddy scoffed, thinking that the body was a bit indestructible for his own good, but the only indestructible ability he possessed was his massive ego.

"A rock? What damage is that going to..." suddenly, Eddy felt severely weak, "...suddenly, I feel the need to throw up."

His stomach began to churn uncontrollibly as his bones were steadily began to brittle and rot. I watched in horror as the clown chuckled.

"This is just too much fun, isn't it, Harley?" asked the clown.

"Sure thing, Mr. J," the woman said smiling.

"You let my friend go you meanie!" I demanded, taking a stand.

The clown suddenly dropped the rock and his gun. The woman rose an eyebrow and Eddy just stood there awkwardly, trying to analyse what was going on.

"Now, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt! Just figure the humanity of what would happen if I did that to you, which will be the last thing I would do! Now apologise!"

The clown and the woman looked at me awkwardly. The woman aimed her gun at me, until Hawkgirl arrived at the last minute to save us. She bashed the clown right up side the head with her spiked mase, knocking him out. I was horrified, shocked that the man didn't die from that impact.

Just before everything was over, the woman grabbed me and pushed me to the side of the wall with a gun to the side of my head, cocking it.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm sure whatever it is, Mr. J will be happy if I brought you in, with your head! There is no way I'm going back there! No way, jack!" she roared, until the Flash came in just in time to spin her dissy. She collapsed to the ground, unconisious.

"I see you guys were busy, crying!" Hawkgirl said.

"Hey! The guy had a weapon!" Eddy yelled, "What do you want me to do." Eddy was losing breath until the Flash picked up the green rock and wrapped it with an old rag. Eddy quickly gained his strength back.

"What are you talking about, YOU ARE A WEAPON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Hawkgirl said.

"How do I suppose to know, this girl only happens to have super strength! Super strength for crying out loud! I'm not Hulk!" Eddy roared.

"Who's Hulk?" Flash asked.

I began to lose patience, "Okay that isn enough! All of you!" I said, "I don't know what kind of messed up city is this, but I wanna go home!"

"Go home? I want to kick this girl's butt for not helping us! I've could've been killed by the gun that psycho was holding!" Eddy yelled.

"But you are...son of a..." Hawkgirl went psycho. Instead of clobbering Eddy, she grabbed the clown's gun on the floor and aimed it at Eddy.

"Hey wait a minute!" Eddy yelled.

"You're not serious!" I yelled.

"Crab cakes!" Ed yelled.

Hawkgirl shot Eddy in the face, and despite Eddy flinching, it didn't even hurt...not even a bunch. He wasn't bleeding.

"Huh?" Eddy was confused as he picked up the bullet that hit him and discovered that the nose was flattened.

"I'm a robot?" Eddy observed. I was even amased.

Hawkgirl slapped her face, making it red on her forehead.

"First Ed, and now Eddy? What can I do?" I asked.

Flash and Hawkgirl echanged faces. It was like they bound that eventually that I would ask this question.

"Um, you're smart...and agile," Flash said nervously.

I twitched my left eye, irritated.

"That's it?" Eddy laughed at me, "What can he do with that oversised brain of his? Think them to death?" Eddy laughed so hard that the city police were looking at him oddly as they took the clown man away along with his mistress who began to gain some of her consience back.

The closd the doors and headed out.

"Oh, and what are you going to do with that inflated ego?" Hawkgirl shot back.

I facepalmed, "Here we go," I said.

"I swear those two like each other," Flash said irritated.

"You don't say."

"You know whenever I get irritated, I think about Color Rocks from Krypton From the Eighth Dimenison, the seventh issue," Ed said.

Silence brewed.

"Stay out of the comic books Ed," Eddy and I said.

This caught Hawkgirl and Flash's attention immediately.

"How do you...?" Flashw as about to say until suddenly someone called from...my arm?

I lifted my arm and answered the call, it appeared to be an old man, he looked about in his 60s though. He looked like a butler. Was someone rich epected this guy?"

"Sir, please attend Dick Grayson's side, he's not feeling very well at the moment. He needs you more than ever," he said.

Eddy butted in.

"Who's the old bat?" Eddy asked.

"Are you refering to Batman, Kara?" the old man asked.

Eddy got irritated, "Hey, look here old fart, I'm not Kara just to let you know! My name is..." Hawkgirl bashed Eddy in head, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry about, Kara's," she gritted her teeth, "behavior, say, is it quite alright, that..." Hawkgirl turned to me and asked that I should talk to the man, but negated because well...I simply didn't know him and how he operates. But seeming that I was in this "Batman's" body, I might as well ask. So I descised my voice the best way I could.

The man didn't buy it and until something clicked in my head that wasn't there before. I began to negotiate with him in a higher level than normal.

He seemed unconfortible, but allowed it.

"The Bat-Mobile will be there shortly, sir," he said.

"The Bat-What?" Eddy said regaining consienceness.

Suddenly without warning, the vehicle arrived. We were stoked by the ride, but Hawkgirl and Flash were pretty worried.

Before we got in, Flash grabbed my arm.

"Um, how old are you?" he asked.

**Author's Notes****:** _**Yes, I was late for this chapter. It took me a few days for me to plan it out and how it's going to turn out in the future. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope there were some parts that not only in this chapter favored you, but the overall story. What do you think how its going to play out with Edd driving the Batmobile? **_

_**Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights to Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter to the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, this is alwas appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**My Identity**

_**Kara's POV**_

I was walking in the cul-de-sac in the dark, curious of my surroundings and this guy's identity. I spent whole night thinking of what Batman said for me to do. And I know what I must do. I have to find the bald kid who talks to a plank of wood.

I looked high and low for this kid, but to no avail. Everything was going to hell in a handbasket. I grew frustrated and angry. How hard is to find a kid in this small space? Urgh!

I quickly grew tired, manily because of this guy's stubby legs, however, as I panted, I noticed that my tounge was decolored. It wasn't pink nor, at least red. It was green, forest green!

I sighed because, I knew something weird was going to happen today - was this guy diagnosed by some kind of disease or some kind of hereditary illness? Whatever it was, it had no critical affect on me.

Hours went by and the sun baked me with its scorching blase. I lied by the side of the road and panted. I repeatedly reiterated the words, "water, water, water". I crawled on the ground, trying to combat the heat. And just then I thought I hit shade, I looked up and saw a martian holding a doll.

I thought it was a marauge, I thought I was going mad.

"J'onn?" I asked.

J'onn, or what I thought was suppose to J'onn, or I thought it was J'onn looked at his doll.

"Gee, Plank I don't what kind of energy drinks she's been having? But I want some!" he said in a cheery, annoying voice.

"J'onn?" I repeated.

"Who's J'onn?" the martian asked - until my vision blurred to a boy holding a plank of wood.

My eyes went wide as I shook my head rapidly - for some reason. I went bonkers for a second and then finally faced the boy.

"Are you okay, Eddy? You're freaking me and Plank out!" said the boy.

"Plank? Who's Plank?" I asked, until my mind snapped, "Wait, you're the boy I saw the other day!" I said, making the boy jump.

"I am?"

"Yes, you're the one who can tell me who I am!" I said.

"What?" said the boy, confused.

I sighed and placed my left hand on his right shoulder and knelt down to him.

"Um, boy, I'm not who you think I am, and I know I would get in trouble for this. But dammit, this has to be done!"

"Eddy, what are you talking about!"

"Boy?"

"Jonny!"

"Jonny, my name is not Eddy. My name is Kara Ka-El, I am Supergirl," I said, sighing waiting for the response.

The boy named Jonny stood there, clueless, trying to calculate all this. I don't blame him.

Suddenly, there was a ding from nowhere.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Jonny asked, surprised.

"In fact yes, but I am in a male's body! I work for an organisation called the Justice League. I have superhuman powers beyond anything imaginable and ..."

"Wait, Supergirl?" Jonny interrupted, "Then, what eplains the voice?"

"Everything, Jonny," I said, getting close to him.

"I'm feeling unconfortible," he said.

"Jonny, trust me. I'm telling he truth. You're the only one who not only me, but Batman, and Wonder Woman can trust. Now, before Batman could finish that bio-ray he's working on, are there any clues to see who these people are so we can cooperate better just in case anything goes our way?" I asked.

Jonny stood silent.

"Jonny?" I said, snapping my fingers - until another bell rung, frighteneing me.

"Okay, what is it with the weird..."

"Bingo!" he yelled, making me jump.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said with a touch of annoyance in my voice.

"I know who you can talk to!" I said.

"You do? Can he keep a secret?" I asked.

"A secret?" Jonny looked stupefied.

"Jonny, I know this is weird, but if anyone finds out, your three friends' reputations will be going out the window - forever!" I warned.

"Forever?"

"Forever! Now, listen, its important that this guy keeps this a ssecret! Now, can you tell me who?"

Jonny thought for a second.

"Rolf!" said Jonny.

"Rolf, who's Rolf?" I asked.

"C'mon, I'll show ya...Supergirl!" he laughed his heart out.

I groaned.

He suddenly turned around, "But lo, since you said you're a superhero, I think its time for you to meet..." this guy peeled the scene and showed me his superhero alter ego which is he wearing a watermelon helmet and clothing that barely matched.

"Melonhead and Splinter!" I said as the wind flaps his cape.

"Batman and Robin ripoff," I sadi under my breath.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the fanfic chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you guys an adieu and...**_

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. **

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter to the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

**The Car**

**_Edd's POV_**

It was an awkward experience for me to drive a highly advanced car. It was pretty scary at first, but thanks to Flash for teaching me the basics of driving, it was a breeze for me - well 67% of the time when I'm not irritated by Eddy.

He was staring at the mirror of the backseat checking out his new face. Personally, I won't mind it, seaming because Eddy could be full of himself at times and the like. But what really got under my salon was the constant bickering between Hawkgirl and Eddy.

Ed was - well, he stuck his tongue out of the window like a dog.

"Why do you keep messing with Kara's body?" Hawkgirl questioned.

"Jealous?" Eddy teased.

"Jealous? No," she said simply, "Supergirl is a bit immature sometimes, Supergirl is hard-headed at times. Supergirl want to show off her powers and not hide them. Supergirl hits you first and asks questions later - if at all," Hawkgirl told.

That was harsh.

Eddy boiled in anger.

"Gee, and I thought she was talking about me," Flash said.

"What did you call me Eagle face?" Edd bucked slowly at Hawkgirl threateningly.

"I said, Supergirl. Why? Does that bother you, boy?" she chuckled.

Eddy growled.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on you," Eddy said unsleeving his/her sleeves.

"Goyl, I wish you would," Hawkgirl teased.

"Chick fight!" Flash yelled.

Ed pulled his head back in.

"Chickens!" Es yelled.

Thankfully people ignored him.

As the rampant noise skyrocketed, my patience had thinned to dangerous levels - until...

"ALRIGHT THEN!" I yelled.

Everyone was quiet.

"For all my years. I had never expiriencreence this amount of child behavior! Look at yourselves! The constant arguing, the senseless..."

"Truck?" Ed interrupted.

"N-no Ed," I said, " I mean the shire teachings of..."

"Truck!" They all yelled at me, interrupting my train of thought. I quickly turned around and we all screamed at the site of the truck...and then...

Boom!

We crashed onto it, and in addition, the hood of the batmobile was engulfed in flames.

"Some driver huh?" Eddy complained.

"Hawkgirl, shut it," Eddy said.

I groaned.

**Author's Notes:**_ Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels who brought you the latest chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoyed this fix as much as I had. Please always leave reviews, that's are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers**: _I do not own Justice League or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". **_

_**Now, pardon my lack of activity and my absence on this site. I was having a very bad week, and I needed to clear my head. Don't get it twisted, I do write - even when I'm sad. Case in point: The Invictus Wish: When Dreams Thrive (fan fic), and Stringy and Mopy: Sara's New Fairy Tale (original fic). Anyway, let me not ruin your day. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I really did love writing it for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. **_

_**Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Back in the Sac**

_**Kara's POV**_

Ever since I got here in this strange universe where the outlines shake abnormally, it was a war between logic and fantasy. And right now, I'm not sure where I was. But taking to an account that my new body is a male, that's saying something.

Jonny and his board companion, Plank - oh wait, I'm sorry, _Captain Melonhead, and Splinter Wonder Wood _led me to a suburban farm where the house was actually a farm!

In the back yard, there were chickens, hens, pigs, goats, you name it. Gee, we didn't have these many farm animals back in Smallville!

We entered the yard with me being a little shocked.

"C'mon, Rolf is just that-a-way!" Jonny said pointing me to a straight direction. I shrugged and followed the bald kid.

However, I must say, whoever owns this farm must be very responsible! I mean very responsible, which means whoever owns this farm must not ever hae any time outs! And coming from me, that's saying a lot.

"Hey, Rolf!" Jonny waved a hello to a tall, skinny boy.

The boy stood up straight with a wide grin. He had unnatural-like blue hair, he was practically shirtless and he carried a large bag that was so heavy that no average man nor woman could ever carry it.

"Jonny the Wood Boy what brings you here to the hearth of Rolf?" Rolf asked.

Apparently from that one sentence, he calls himself in third person for some reason. Not strange, but just not normal - just not normal!

"Rolf, I want you to meet Supergirl!" Jonny pointed, "She's a superhero from a magical place called Metropolis! Something the world needed huh, buddy?" he said to his wood comapnion, "Captain Melonhead and Splinter Wonder Wood!" He had his hands on his hips posing as Superman.

And at that, I knew I was doomed.

Rolf looked around and to see what Jonny was talking about.

"Rolf don't see no Supergirl anywhere," said Rolf.

"No, you're looking at her!" Jonny said, chuckling.

Rolf looked around in fear.

"Does she have a name?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you are looking directly at her!" Jonny said, getting a little annoyed.

"Who?"

"Supergirl!"

"A duck?"

"No Rolf! Supergirl! She's standing right in front of you!"

"But do you catch my drift?"

"Supergirl!"

And at that moment, I got really annoyed.

"Okay, that's enough!" I said, now turning to Rolf, who was a bit bewildered after my outburst, "Hi Rolf, my name Kara Kent, aka Supergirl! Nice to meet you! I am from another universe where superheroes are real! I work fro an organsiaton called the Justice League! The reason why you don't see my true form because I'm am in a body where I have to struggle to run with my green tounge out and pant every 5 seconds!" I yelled, and took a breather.

Rolf had his mouth all the way open.

"Ed boy? Why is your voice sound like a female goat?" he asked.

"Ed boy? Wait-what?"

"It's because Supergirl is in there!" Jonny said.

"Let Rolf take a look," said Rolf getting dangerously close to me.

"Wait you, you're not gonna..."

And that he did - he forced my mouth opened and stuffed himself inside my stomach trying to look for the very person unto whom he is inside.

I tried to breathe, howver, I was surprised that this boy's mouth was abe to open this wide. Rolf's other foot was on the outhside, but the rest was - well, INSIDE ME!

By the time he jerked out of me, he glared at Jonny.

"Rolf don't see no Supergirl," saiid Rolf, confused.

"But I'm..."

As they continued to bicker, my paitence was beggning to wear thin to the point of me going insane.

"Shut up!" I roared.

I jerked Rolf's collar by force towards my face. My eyes dilated in anger.

"Okay, I have about here to hear this idiocy about my whereabouts! You wanna know who is Supergirl is? IAM! ME! ME! ME ME ME ME! **ME! **So unless you tell me who this guy you call Eddy is right now, I swear to everything that is holy on this Earth, I will stuff my right foot so far down your throat that the net time you eat, you'll be tasting the sol that is my heel, YOU GOT THAT!" I threatened.

Rolf gulped.

* * *

_**Batman's POV**_

Finally, I got away from that little girl! I slammed the door, and locked it. Luckily, this boy had installed some high-tech security system in his room.

She knocked on the door.

"Oh baby, please let us not fight! All I want to be is your world! Please, let me in!" she said.

"I TOLD YOU I'M TOO OLD FOR YOU!" I roared.

Suddenly...

Boom!

I turned around and I saw a little girl flying towards my window. She had a big mouth at that, that's all I had to say.

"I...hate...Ed," she muttered as she slid down my window.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Hi there people of the Internet community, this is MegaRdaniels who gave you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". Stick around for the upcoming chapter coming soon. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Oh Dear!**

* * *

_**Edd's POV**_

Finally we made it to the manor - well just as far as we hoped anyway. We pushed the destroyed Batmobile up the large, complicated hill. Gee, I hope who owns this car wasn't upset.

"Gee, how much this car weigh?" eddy joked around, laughing, seeming how he was pushing the car with no problem. Hawkgirl told him time and time again that could he fly the Batmobile up the hill and then come straight down to help us out. Eddy annoyed her by saying...

"I'm suffering an illness called, 'I-don't-feel-like-it'," he laughed.

"If I have a bolder of Kryptonite, I'll shove down your throat," said Hawkgirl.

Eddy ignored her and laughed.

Ed, like Eddy pushed the car with no problem either. Eddy and I had no idea why. Ed's person seemed mysterious to us.

"Hey Double D, why are we pushing this car up the hill?" Ed asked.

"Well Ed, because we want to return this car to its rightful owner," I said.

"You mean you?" Flash joked.

I glared at him and then groaned.

"I am surrounded by idiots," I said.

Hawkgirl took a sharp eye on me.

"Double D?" she asked.

I turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Are you the only sane person out of - well no offense," she gestured over to Eddy and Ed who were making jokes around Hawkgirl with Flash.

"I'm afraid so," I said.

"You seem interesting. At least you don't go fly off the handle like your friends, again no offense," she said.

"I try not to," I said, "But what about the Flash?"

"The Flash is like your Eddy here, only more mature. and if the Flash is more mature than you, then you know you are messed up!" Hawkgirl. We laughed. As we walked the large car up the hill, Hawkgirl and I had a friendly conversation.

By the time we made it up the hill, we parked the Batmobile in front of the front door of the manor.

"Well, that was hard work - for you guys," Eddy said fleing the girl's muscles.

"You keep that up, loads of girls will flock around you," Hawkgirl said.

"Yeah, with the ladies rubbing my feet, serving me drinks, and massaging my back," said Eddy.

I whispered to Eddy's ear.

"Uh, Eddy, you do know that you are a girl right now, right?" I said.

Eddy became wide-eyed, seeming that it felt pretty awkward. He was a 12 year old boy, that's a fact, but he was in a female body. Case in point: if the women in this dimension wooed Eddy in this body, it'll feel pretty awkward - but I digress.

"When will the butler show up? I want to go in!" said Eddy.

"Hush, Eddy," I said, "It's always polite to knock," I said reaching for the door. Suddenly, the door opened and it revealed to be the butler we saw earlier.

"Hello, Alfred," said Hawkgirl waving hello.

"What's up," Flash said.

Just before he acknowleged us, his eyes went wide immediately. His lower jaw couldn't hold up to his head anymore as his voice began to die away - until...

"THAT WAS A MULTIMILLION DOLLAR...," he cleared his throat, "I mean, that was the fourth Batmobile up to date," he sighed, "Better hire someone to rebuild it."

"Hey, old fart, it's not..." we quickly closed Eddy's mouth.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred said raising his left brow.

"Wayne? I though he was a Bat-Man?" Ed yelled in horror.

"Ed..." I said.

Ed rushed in and tackled Alfred.

"What have you done to the Waynes you fiend?" Ed yelled. We had to tug Ed off of him.

"Sorry, Alfred, E - I mean Wonder Woman watched too many noir films, sir," Flash said, helping Hawkgirl and Eddy restrain Ed.

"I never thought Miss Wonder Woman ould ever..."

Suddenly, something inside the manor struck Eddy's child-like mind.

He pushed alred out of the way and walked inside rudely.

"Hey, is that a pool table!" he said.

Alfred got up, only to be walked on by Ed.

"I like potato chips and the little dickens that quacks to chickens," said Ed walking towards Eddy.

I helped Alfred up.

"Some guests sir," Alfred said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry about them, um, Alfred, is there anything I could do?" I asked.

* * *

_**Flash's POV**_

As Double D helped out the old man, and the two characters were playing pool, we had a call from the Watch Tower. It was J'onn. And what it looks like, he wasn't having a good time. The dude had several kissing arks all over himself!

"GUYS COME HERE QUICK!" he yelled.

"Whoa, J'onn what happened to you?" I asked.

He ignored my question - but I could see why. Hawkgirl and I saw a red-headed woman wearing a polka dot shirt, a girl with blue hair, and a blonde girl kissing J'onn countlessly. The rest of the Watch Tower were covered in kisses, and destruction.

"Oh god!" I said.

After the transmission was terminated we told Alfred to babysit the three. He looked confused, but we didn't mind that. THE WATCH TOWER WAS IN TROUBLE!

We were immediately beamed to the tower.

**Author's Notes:**_** Review for more!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! **_

_**Also on a side note, there was one reviewer who asked what happened to my Teen Titans/Ben 10 crossover. Well, the story wasn't going anywhere and I had severe writer's block. I had no idea where or how to end the story. But don't worry, there will be a new one underway. The working fanfic title is going to be called Teen Titans and Ben 10: When Heroes Unite. It's going to be launched on on July 14th or July 15 whether or not if I have the time between these two dates. And that's a promise. I'll work on the premise, but on the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**_

_**Peace!**_

* * *

_**Diana's POV**_

I was outside of this boy's ruined house. Everyone gathered around me. They looked shocked. Kara was looking pretty uneasy at me, yet at the same time, I could tell that she was about to laugh.

I was shirtless, and i was covered in scars. The boy with the green shirt had his jaw on the ground.

"Ed, what happened to Sarah?" asked a frail boy wearing braces, "And what happened to you?"

"ED!" I heard the brat of the year storming her way as a cat snarled from out of nowhere.

I stood tall and brave, ready for the worst. A true Amasonian never runs from a fight, and if it was the fight to the death...then so be it.

And then it happened...

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _**Review for more!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**_**: **__I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!`**_

**Wait? What Happened?**

_**Edd's POV**_

After Ed and Eddy got aquainted in the manor, I met up with Alfred, trying tot reat him for his injuries. And after I heard that Hawkgirl and Flash dissapeared, my hopes for getting home continued to plummet. I honestly had no idea when and how we are going to get home or the like, but I could comprehend that my mother and father would get mad at me for being missing for the pas few days.

After our tussle with the clown man, I bent on not going anywhere seeming the many psychos running around - and for what Alfred told me, it increased my fear of ever getting out of this manor.

I was at the balcony watching the forest ahead of me. There was a graveyard ahead also, but what caught my attention was the two tombstones that lied on top of a large hill. For a billionare, he sure loves death!

Just before I turned around to head back to the living to meet with my friends, Alfred blocked me. He had a serious look in his eye.

"Normally, Master Wayne, or his guests won't act so naive," he said.

"Master Wayne?"

"Eactly, who are you sir?" Alfred asked. That was when I knew my cover was blown. How in the world this guy knew?

"Um, Alfred," I said nervously, "You do know that I am...um..."

"I was in the cave trying to contact Master Wayne about Robin, but then I heard a strange voice undernieth the mask. Thus, I saw the security video of you cowering in fear of the Joker. Yeah, you know, beause Batman, the Gotham Knight will cry and cower in front of the Joker," Alfred chuckled.

I had no response.

"Thus, I heard 'Wonder Woman' call you this Double D. Is that your name?" Alfred asked.

I sighed because I realised that this man would go even deeper.

"Yes it is," I said, "My name is Eddward, but with two D's."

Alfred chuckled slightly and let out a small smile, "At least you are the voice of reason out of the other two."

"And what made you say that?" I asked.

"Wonder Woman would never gobble up gallons of gravy, watch bad sci fi movies, and come up with the most asinine, randoms comments ever made by man," Alfred said.

I laughed.

"And Supergirl would never touch her self in front of me," said Alfred.

I laughed. I kinda like this guy. He was funny if he wanted to be, yet sarcastic at times.

"Well, that's Ed and Eddy for you," I said.

"So those are your friends, Master...um, what's your last name?" Alfred asked.

"Ericson".

"Master Ericson, you might be lucky to have such hilarious friends," he said.

I chuckled and looked back at them.

"Yeah you can say that," I said, smiling, "But I have this one question."

"Shoot."

"What made this 'Bruce Wayne' a legend? What is Batman's origins?" I asked, "I bet it's awesome to hear it."

Suddenly, Ed jumped from out of nowhere jumping like limping mule.

"Story time! Story time!" he yelled, happily, "I like to hear the mutated Bat who grew human intelligence and..."

Move out of the way, big breasted monobrow!" Eddy said rudely.

Alfred sighed and frowned. He gave us a serious look.

"What?" I asked.

"I think something terrible happened," Ed said.

"Ed, that is the most...smartest thing you ever said," Eddy said.

"Thankyou very much, potatoes," said Ed.

I hushed him and gave Alfred "the floor". This was a very serious manner.

"Come with me," said Alfred.

**Author's Notes****: **_**Review for more!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the fic, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

**The Tales of the Batman**

_**Edd's POV**_

Alfred took led us to the eerie, quiet graveyards. And for the longest time, Ed and Eddy were pretty silent - well at the most really.

"Wow, way big," said Ed.

By the time we arrived at the site, Alfred genstured us to the tombstones that lied before us. And for the very first time - for the longest time actually, Ed and Eddy ceased their nonesense - well at least for now.

"This was Master Bruce's parents," Alfred told us, "They were gunned down when they left the theatre when he was just a child. He went on to a deep depression in his childhood."

Eddy was silent - and so was Ed.

"Wow, what a pity," he said.

"Wait? What happened to his parents?" Eddy asked, shocked.

"I know this is hard to sink in, but as he grew up, he became the man as I know today - the man that you see in the mirror, Master Ericson," he turned to me.

I was epecting for Eddy to make a joke around my last name - but surprisingly, he didn't. He approached to the graves to Bruce's parents. I don't know if this butler would get in trouble or rewarded. Fate it seemed works against everybody in this dark universe.

"Dang, does everyone in this universe has a sob story?" Eddy asked, trying not to be funny.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that. Some do, some don't. Alls the same all the people you see in their uniforms have a similar goal, to protect the world from the forces of evil...and Batman was the first to volunteer - according to my knowlege since the world is too big to count."

"Well whoever did this to this Bruce's parents, if I see them, I'll - I'll..." suddenly from out of nowhere, Eddy's eyes became red and without warning, he shot deadly lasers from his eyes! We all had to duck.

Unfortuately, his lasers destroyed half of the tomb that belonged to Bruce's mother, "Martha Wayne".

We were all silent.

"Oops," said Eddy.

Alfred twitched his left eye angrily at him, but sighed and relaed. He had to acknowlege that Eddy could be pretty unpredictible at times - and thus really needs to control his emotions.

"I'll tell Batman that you were here talking to me," Alfred said, cooly. Eddy said nothing; he had a stupefied, nervous look across his face.

"Sorry," he said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_That was risky. I try to tone down the funny mode a bit and then have a comedic scene in there. I mean this is Batman's parents who are in their graves. How can you make a chapter out of this with Ed Edd...oh yeah they screw up a lot of things. But even that, it has to be done right. You can't have random characters pissing on the graves of two of the most respectible characters in the DC universe - well, Eddy did blast Martha's tombstone into a million shards, but at least apologised for it, and to add to it, he only discovered that Supergirl has superstrength, and vulneribility. _

_The reason I added that bit was because i saw Man of Steel the other day and it elaborated perfectly on how hard it is if you had Superman's powers. Trust me, it'll hurt._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it! And for you new readers out there, if you enjoyed this chapters, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer****:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". Now before I go on, I know its been awhile since I uploaded an "Unlimit-ED" chapter. I know. I had to make outlines after outlines as to how this chapter was going to play out. Seemingly how semi-noticeable this story is, I have to be extra careful with it, including the newer fanfics on my account. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting, now here it is, the chapter you all been waiting for...Unlimit-ED!**_

_**Oh and for the people who asked, "what happened to my Teen Titans/Ben 10 crossover"? It's back up! It goes by the name called, "The Day it Happened". Go check it out if you haven't! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**The War Between Two Women - and a Sandwich**

_**Diana's**__**POV**_

It was a cold hard battle, but I was able to make it through. As the blackest morning slowly turned to noon, the eastern winds blew on my long black hair. I dragged the pink-shirted demon from the depths of hell through the gray, paved silent roads. I carried my stick like the Gods of Olympus. Dear, if only Hera could see me now. I had major cuts and bruises, but I'll live. I always bounce back on my feet, as I did now. Now this boy - whoever he is could now finally rest as this pink terror finally ended.

I dropped her on the ground and stood on her back with right leg in a Herculean manner, watching the sun rise over the darkness of the cul-de-sac. Sending this moon child back to whence it -

* * *

_Sarah woke up and slammed her feet up against Diana's face, dragged her to her level and started to beat the living Christ out of her. She grabbed a truck from out of nowhere and slammed it against Diana's head._

* * *

"Narrate like that again, I'll beat you to a pulp," said that obnoxious little brat, solemnly named Sarah. I stood there on the ground, defeated, beaten - and by a little kid! A little, snot nosed, big-headed, fat lipped...

I stood up, grabbed a bus from out of nowhere and raised it against Sarah - only for her to dilate her big "puppy" eyes.

"Mother," Sarah said - until Batman showed up to stop me from killing her. I know its wrong for me to kill. I know. I know. But damn, I wish I could kill that little son of a bitch! Someone had to put that big lipped bitch to meet her maker...Hades! He gently held me as I placed the bus down.

"Where'd you get a bus?" Bruce asked.

I was wide-eyed, then I looked at Bruce again, "I. Don't. Know," I replied.

Then I saw her standing right next to Bruce.

"Hi Ed!" she waved at me.

"Who's the kid?" I asked, curious.

"Diana - oh - I mean, Ed," he winked, "this is Nazz.

The blonde girl looked at Bruce - or dear I say Double D in a confusing manner. Also, why was Bruce buffed up - oh I mean why did Bruce buffed up Double D's body?

"Diana?" asked the girl named Nazz.

**Author's Note:**

_Finally, I got this done! FINALLY! Anyway, what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyway, please always to share reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimers****: **_I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hi there people of the Fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing - no really, I really did enjoy writing this one - you'll see why. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

**Take Me Away!**

It was late in Gotham City, the Wayne Manor was now silent, devoid of all sounds from the TV to the snacks. Eddy slept in the living room, not wanting to be carried or anything of the like. Ed was in the guest room sleeping, snoring the night away, and I was sleeping in the master bedroom, the bedroom that used to belong to this fellow named Bruce Wayne, and I must say it was pretty comfortable. The room was very roomy, and to complete, not only he had a flat screen across the room, but he had tons of book in his shelf that were very interesting for me to read. As sinful, and deadly Alfred described to me, it was pretty quiet and cool. Nothing like the evening air to let you to forget all those troubled hours -*Sigh* until...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I groaned and turned around.

"Sir?"

"Eddy, go away! Can it wait 'til tomorrow?" I asked, groaning in my sleep.

"Sir, as I wish that I don't want you to be a part of the League for obvious reasons, Superman came by to ask for Batman and Supergirl. And trust me if I say this, I don't want to wake up Eddy," said Alfred.

I opened my eyes and whined. I groaned as I got up from bed and popped the bones from my spine to wake me up. I opened the door to see a serious Alfred.

"Sir, I hope you are as smart in your universe," said Alfred with a worried look across his face.

* * *

"HE WANT WHO?" Eddy roared in fear.

"I told you why I don't want to wake him up," said Alfred.

"Eddy, it seemed that Superman wants you and I to go and help him with this problem with some guy named Darkseid," said Edd.

"Why can't he take Ed?" Eddy asked.

Eddy turned around and discovered Ed right behind him.

"Hi Eddy!" Ed said.

"Ah! Where'd you come from?" Eddy asked.

"Blame my parents, Eddy," Ed said.

Suddenly, there was a knock by the door. Alfred opened it and it revealed to be none other than...

"Superboy!" Ed yelled.

"It's Superman," Superman glared at Ed - who he sees as Wonder Woman, "And plus, Diana, why are you in Batman's house?"

Ed froze and hesitated. Superman, Alfred, Eddy and I all looked at him.

"Um, dude, asking questions is not his/her standpoint," said Eddy.

Superman tilted his head.

"Kara, what's wrong with your voice?" Superman asked.

Eddy got infuriated for two reasons.

"What you call me?" Eddy asked, angrily.

"I was asking what was wrong with your voice," said Superman passively, "It sounds like a whiny, thirty-year old man." Alfred and I tried to tell Superman to shut up, but he just kept going.

Eddy pulled a middle finger on Superman, marched right up to him, got into his face and confronted him. Superman rose an eyebrow. I wanted to say something, but I found this pretty entertaining. I'm not going to lie - until, Eddy punched Superman in the face rapidly, grabbed his throat and threw him in the air. All of us - minus Ed - had our jaws lowered to the ground.

"Sir, did you just flipped on Superman?" Alfred asked, now scared.

Eddy was wide-eyed, "That was that powerful guy that snapped that guy's neck, moved planets, and can shoot lasers out of his eyes?" Eddy asked.

We all nodded.

Eddy showed no emotion - minus fear as he grabbed a cigar, a blindfold, and a lighter.

When Superman returned from orbit, he had an angry look across his face, but that angry look soon became bewildered when he saw Eddy smoking a cigar.

"Kara, why are you smoking a cigar?" Superman asked.

"I'm waiting for instant death," Eddy said, "Tell Nazz I loved her."

Superman sighed, now his confusion had peaked. He took off his blindfolds and removed the cigar from his/her mouth.

"Kara, we have no time for..."

Eddy slapped him across the face.

"Stop saying I'm..."

At that point, I ran in front of Eddy and told him that he is Kara and that he is Supergirl! I told him to play along. Eddy might have forgot that he was Supergirl, but when he looked down at his new body's breasts, his memory came back.

"Oh," he said.

"Supergirl, we have not time for games, Toy Man is loose on the streets terrorizing Metropolis. And I need your help," said Superman.

"Who Jimmy?" asked Eddy.

Superman facepalmed. We all facepalmed - until...

"Ding!" Ed suddenly blurted out, "My brain is working!"

Superman twitched his left eye.

**Author's Note:**

_Review for more chapters!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Justice League or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hi there people of the Fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this fix as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**Kara, the Son of a Shepard**

**_Kara's POV_**

It had been two, agonizing days since our arrival in this strange realm, a realm where logic is all but defunct from this continuum entirely. I couldn't help but feel alienated. It was like coming down to Earth all over again - but in a different body.

Rolf and Jonny showed me the basics of this guy's origins - this Eddy they call him. So far as I know, they told me in detail of this boy's older brother seemed more like a ruthless bully than a brother the more I think about it. Rolf had this suspicious look across his face, as if to watch my every move. I wouldn't blame him though. A person who claims to be from another universe can be rather suspicious. And I should know.

Jonny was quite cool, even if he was - well strange for starters. Plank was - well Plank. Sorry, I can't speak wood. But when he glances at me, he feel more relaxed - if not goofy.

We were in the candy store, well they were in the candy store solemnly named Candy Store, don't ask, to buy some jawbreakers. Now before I went on, I just like to say that where were the adults in this area? Are they nonexistent? This had been troubling me for quite sometime. Finally, when the boys came back with their - HOLY CRAP...

"Holy crap!" I yelled, surprised, "What the heck is THAT?!"

"Holy what, Eddy - oh I mean Kara?" Jonny winked carrying a gargantuan, big white bolder.

"I thought you guys we're getting jawbreakers!" I exclaimed.

"These are jawbreakers," said Jonny.

"Ed-Girl, do you not have jawbreakers in your realm?" Rolf asked, curious.

"We do, but...They. Are. Small," I said.

"Wow, that must be boring," said Jonny.

Rolf nodded in agreement. There were three of these - things. But what freaked me out the most was when these guys opened their mouthed and began to suck on them . As scary as this was, their cheeks were distorted - stretched abnormally outwards. My jaw dropped to the ground.

"How can you guys eat those?" I asked.

The boys stated at me curiously as if they wanted to laugh.

"Um, guys?"

Suddenly without warning, Rolf forcefully opened my surprising elastic mouth as water drained from out of nowhere and stuffed the jawbreaker in my mouth. He closed my mouth as my cheeks distorts and expands. My legs shook as I groaned - first it was from pain and guilt to pleasure. "I can't believe that something so strange can taste soo good," I said as I enjoyed the succulent flavors invading my taste buds.

On our way back to the cul-de-sac, they told me further about Eddy and his adventures with his friends. And to be honest, they were pretty interesting - yet funny. There were some things I liked about this guy, but alls the same there were some things that I don't like, like scamming people. When I ranted about that, Rolf was surprised. Jonny laughed as I made fun of the mistakes these guys made, but complimented pin a few things. But I did confronted Rolf when he turned Eddy's head small. That was pretty low.

Just before they taught me something else about the Eds, a little girl was storming my way towards my direction. And she was pretty mad.

"Hiya Sarah!" said Jonny until he was bashed across the scene with massive force. Rolf backed away. I ran to Jonny to make sure he was okay.

"Jonny, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He groaned in pain.

"Let me guess, you're Wonder Girl huh?" the little twat asked.

I glared at her, she gladly returned it.

"What is your deal?" I roared.

The little girl, Sarah stopped and laughed.

"Aww, does Eddy want a doll?" Sarah teased.

The more she made fun of me, the more I got very irritated. Now I know why Eddy didn't like her. She was such a bitch! I growled angrily at her, much like a male lion claiming his territory.

Finally having enough, I lunged towards her and began to tear her limb from limb. I have to say, that was a short fight.

I wiped myself from this girl's filth and gently helped Jonny up. Jonny looked behind me and saw Sarah rippled. He was very impressed.

"Whoa," was all he could say.

Rolf's eyes dilated from shock, "The pink bossy one has been defeated!" Rolf rejoiced.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Review for more chapter_!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

_**Hello people of the Fanfiction Community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Oh God**

_**Edd's POV**_

After Eddy was out with Superman, god I hope he knows what he's doing, Ed and I were in the Wayne Manor watching the news - well Ed was anyway, he barely paid attention to it. I was at the library scheming through a few files with Alfred. Apparently, I came across a few of the villains that this Batman faced. There were villains like Clayface, Joker, and some woman named Catwoman. As I prepared to switch on to another villain for me to be familiar with in case anything happened, the news played on the television. It said below the video, "Where is Batman".

Oh dear, I knew that this would be a matter of time before anyone noticed. Was this town really this crime infested. I watched the news with the sleeping Ed. I saw the same people we came across last time. It was the Joker and some lady in the jumpsuit. They were robbing the bank - why, I had no idea. I read somewhere that this Joker was oe the baddest of the bad, evil reincarnated. So Alfred reassured that I stay in the manor for safety reason. I say I wouldn't blame him - until that one fateful night changed everything.

Alfred woke me up that night, he told me that I have to dress up and meet him in the Living Room, along with Ed. We stood in front of a grandfather clock, just before I asked a few questions why we were here at this point, Alfred scanned a card in by the clock, enabling it to open, revealing us a dark cave. I shuddered at first - seeming I just met the guy, but common sense kicked in that why would Alfred kill a person if they are in the eact body as the person they love and respect and the I went over my fear as Ed and I entered what was the Batcave.

"Way big," said Ed.

I had to agree with Ed, it was a massive sight. We saw a giant, machanical dinosaur, a giant penny, and a giant computer with weapons all over the place. This guy was unlike anyone I had ever seen before. I thought places like these only eist in the comics and boy was I wrong.

Alfred sat us down n front of the megacomputer as he began to eplain.

"It had been over a few days since Batman's dissapearence. Crime is spreading like a disease," said Alfred.

"Like my fingernails?" Ed asked.

"N-no, Ed," said Alfred, "I'm saying to you, Double D that in order for Gotham City to be safe, you have to become The Dark Knight," said Alfred.

I was wide-eyed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Review for more chapters!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**:_ I do no own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. **

* * *

**Hanging Jonny**

**_Jonny's POV_**

It's been quite weird around here. The neighborhood was ghostly quiet. We were still out, but for some reason on another, the Eds had become the talk of the town - mostly Edd with that deep voice of his. Plank and I had been investigating on what was going on. All I heard was that Edd was building, something he calls a trans-dimensional transporter. Was it for a scam or something?

Ed was feeling very odd lately. He was speaking properly, and it's not limited to anything. He keeps on telling me about the Odyseey. He then lectured time again about Themyscira only to a degree. Was that even a place? I remembered searching through Google Maps and I found jit diggly squat! Who are these guys and what have they done to the Eds?

But the biggest weirdos of them all was Eddy. Normally, he'll try to con me and Plank unto buying his stuff. But he continue to ask me about my adventures. And oh, didn't I forget to mention that he was acting a little...feminine.

We rarely see Edd coming out of his house anymore, not to mention that weird persona. When Eddy "introduced me" to a faction he calls the Justice League, me and Plank were excited. We bought into it. Ed, well, Ed had a strange, convincing voice of a female. I never knew Ed can personify the opposite gender. And plus, when did Edd got big? He was pretty muscular than he was yesterday when he was facing Kevin. Now I'm seeing biceps! Ed was a lot more smarter. And all those big words did get me a migraine. Eddy however seemed genuine - which was scary. However strangely, as the day gone by, Eddy seemed to get a lot more feminine. That was very unusual! VERY! Like today, I was at the playground, and I saw Eddy standing there. He wasn't facing me directly, oh no, that'll be creeper territory. But it was somehow like a parent - or an older sibling would do. I found it odd that Eddy was hanging out with me more. Even though he was getting a little feminine, like scooching over to me. He didn't go the extra mile like say - dear god those things men would never do to another man. He'll tell me stories about his fight with a person named Galatea. Who in the world is Galatea? He gave me a description on what she looks like. Technically, she looks like Eddy - only older, wearing a white leotard. Hm, does anyone find this a bit weird, even for me? After Eddy was done hanging out with me, he'll give me a pound and walk off - weirdly. I felt ill. Why was Eddy being so...feminine?

After that, Ed came to me. He also asked me about his origins.

"Ed, is Ed," I said.

"But how is Ed, I don't know who Ed is?" asked Ed, if I could clarify that's Ed.

"That's practically it, Ed," I said.

"Hmph," said Ed, "So a lack of character, very nasty, who also reads comic books about monsters? So what else does he do?" Ed asked me.

"Do you have amnesia?" I asked.

At that point, Ed was I think he was trying play that he was. Plank was discombobulated as I was.

There was a time that I hanged out with the Eds enough for them to trust me. So they decided to tell their stories, hint, stories. It didn't seem like they were scamming anything. I bet it's a game! I love games!

"This will be the only time I reveal my identity to a citizen," said Edd, "I am Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight that cruise through the night, under the name of Batman."

"...," I was lost.

"I am Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons," said Ed.

"?" I was still lost.

"You already know who I am," Eddy said, "I am Supergirl, a Kryptonian, and a cousin to Superman," Eddy said.

"!" I was still lost.

"This is only a fraction to what we call the Justice League," said Edd, claiming to be this alter ego called Batman. What the heck is this? Kick-Ass, the no costumed version?

"We were here only by accident, we theorize it's been through the work of Lex Luthor," he continued.

"He's an evil man, a very evil man," Eddy said.

"And we need your help to get us through this turmoil we're in," said Ed.

Just before I had a say so, Nazz was there, holding a plate full of cookies. Ed had a envy eye on her. Edd looked at Ed, furrowing his eyes.

"Is something's the matter?" Edd asked.

"Even though we're the same gender, which bothers me, why is she here? She's a kid," said Ed.

"So is Jonny," Eddy said, "Are you jealous...of her?"

Ed said nothing. She rolled her eyes and turned away from her. Nazz had a very confusing look in her eye.

"Ed's acting weird, Double Poo," Nazz said flirting with...Edd? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?

Ed twitched his eye. Why? I don't know. I just simply watched all this going down.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there people of the Fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own he rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**_Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Unlimit-ED". I know it's been a minute since I uploaded. School was pretty hard on me lately by giving these superfluous projects and essays. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_**

* * *

**Eddy in Tights**

**Superman's POV **

I thought my job was hard enough, saving the world from monsters, warlords, keeping the peace between nations, etc. I'm basically like the nuclear warhead for the US. Speak about politics. But just before my life went further into hell, I got even worse. When I picked Kara up from Bruce's manor. Funny, she didn't even leave a text message, or called. That was suspicious. I heard that Bruce a rings in stray kids, his intentions were pretty mysterious to me, but I let it pass though, seeming that h has morals, unlik our vigilantes in Gotham.

But on a side of all of that, I couldn't help but notice that Kara was acting quite out of character. I had to carry her to Metropolis. YOU HEARD RIGHT! I had to carry her to Metropolis because she claimed at she doesn't know how to fly. Might be the amnesia. Also, I forgot to mention that strange, whiny voice. Where does that come from?

"I'm tired! I'm hungry! Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Kara whined.

I tried to hold on to my patience, but it seemed as if it continues to wear itself thin every 5 seconds the more she whines.

By the time we arrived to Metropolis, the city was already in ruins.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Kara asked, "It looked like a twister hit this place! If only there was a hero."

I facepalmed.

"Kara, tell me again why I'm carrying you? You can lift a bale of hay with no effort!" I said.

"I can do that?" Kara said, in awe, before she cleared her throat, and made it high pitched, very eerily high pitched.

"Oh, I can do that? Oh thanks Superman! You're a real hero," she said in a very fake country accent with that eerie, high pitched voice. Was she trying to seduce me? Luckily that wasn't the case, thank god when she hurled.

"Bleck!" Then Kara took a look at what was in front of her. It was Metropolis, being under attacked by our recurring rivals.

"What the heck happened to New York?" Kara asked.

I groaned.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ Review for more chapters!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners._

_**Hi there people of the Internet! And guess what, I'm back! - and thank god. I was out for a few weeks because I had buisness to take care of in school. In fact I had to deal with my Calculus project because - well it was 25% of my grade, so I had to write a script for the video - but before I did, I was paired by my classmates - until they tell me a few things that has nothing to do with the assignment (twerking for a school assignment). So I dropped out and made my own video instead. **_

_**Anyway, along the way, I made outlines for my fanfic stories - such as this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. **_

_**Thank You!**_

* * *

**Who Are You?**

**Edd's POV**

I drove the now repaired Batmobile throughout town. I was on patrol; Alfred helped me out with the basics. Thank god for him, without him, I wouldn't have survived in this city. so far, this town was awfully quiet. I only been in this city for only a few hours. And I might be wrong, but is Gotham suppose to eerily quiet this late at night?

Suddenly, as minutes slowly turned into hours, I was getting a little weak. I wasn't sure why though. I felt ill, but then I'll feel alright. What was going on? Not only that, buy some of my memories were getting a little vague throughout the hour. It's not severe, but it's more like temporary amnesia. I couldn't explain it properly.

The more I think about, I began to take a recap at what Alfred said about Batman's parents. It was so grotesque and...and unprecedented that I couldn't think straight. As the city lights pass by me, I see more people suffer more than redeeming. What kind of world was this?

I parked the car when I saw a group of children on the street sharing a thin, torn cloth. Alfred took a look at me through the screen. He sensed that something was bothering me.

"Sir, is everything alright?" he asked.

I looked at the children suffering through the cold.

"Sir?" Alfred continued.

I turned to the screen and sighed sadly.

"The children," I said.

Alfred furrowed his left brow.

"What about the children?" Alfred asked.

"What kind of town wouldn't help these kids? Is Batman aware of all this?" I asked.

"Orphans dominate the population of the youth," he said with a soft tone, "I woe for them, but I don't think that there's nothing that we could do for them. I'm sorry sir, but that's just a part of life."

"I don't believe that," I said, "There's always a choice."

...

I got out of the car with a warm blanket. I tucked them in, gently brushed their heads and watched their mouths as they slowly turn from a forlorn frown to a soft, small smile.

"You have a warm night," I said softly. Just before I left the scene, a little girl took one glance at me. I looked back and I gave her a small smile.

"Batman," the girl said very softly.

I replied with a smile and a nod. I got in my car and drove off. The little girl watched as I drove away.

"You did a good deed sir, Bruce would have been proud," said Alfred.

"I don't mean to offend Alfred, but I didn't do this for anyone. And I know that Bruce said the same thing. I'm like an acorn sitting on the ground...waiting. Over time, that acorn grows into something spectacular. A tree doesn't need help to grow, even with all the necessities. A tree is a tree, but with that analogy, a tree can be something more than what we think it is," I said.

"Like what, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Growth," I said, "I did it because like a tree, I did it because it's right thing to do. It's in my nature, more like Bruce."

Alfred smiled and nodded.

"Well said," he said.

After out conversation, Alfred assigned me to turn around and head back to the manor. And that was exactly what I did.

When I was about to make a turn, I heard the glass shatter from a building. Screaming was heard not too far. Then, I looked up and saw _her_. The same woman Ed, Eddy, and I met earlier when we first came to this universe. It was the poker-dressed, jumpsuit woman. I forgot her name though.

As she fell through several feet, I took action. I calculated when and where to catch her. Before I deemed myself a failure, luck was the standing ovation.

I caught her.

A few people saw it, and saw in shock.

"Did Batman save Harley Quinn?" one man asked.

"Is that Harley in Batman's arms?" one woman asked.

People chattered. I looked at her and saw massive bruises and cuts. Thank god she was still alive. I took her to my car and drove her back to the manor.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Hello guys and gals! This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the update for Unlimit-ED! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Oh, and there's going to be a pairing, and not all the future chapter will rely on mostly comedy - there will be some drama, but not too much - otherwise, what's the point on writing the crossover between Justice League and Ed Edd n Eddy? LOL! _

_Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


End file.
